An Imprint on my Life
by ChicaDeTwilight
Summary: Seth found his imprint, Shaye, Claire's best friend. What will happen in a world of werewolves and vampires. Shaye is pregnant with Seths baby, but he doesnt know it. She wont tell him out of fear of ruining his life. How can they live w/o their Soul Mate
1. Legends

**Well some of my friends and others told me that I should write Seth and Shaye's story**

**Well some of my friends and others told me that I should write Seth and Shaye's story. So here, it is, it's in a different perspective, I thought I would try it out. And here are the terms you need to know**

**Sarong- a beach wrap you put it over your swimsuit**

**Well just to let ya know this story isn't gonna be as long as Claire's.**

**I do not own ****twilight**** nor its characters, though I do own Shaye and Meg.**

* * *

_**An Imprint on my life**_

**Legends**

**Chapter 1**

Well my life is the usual boring life of a normal teen. I have friends who love me, parents who are workaholics and I'm passing my classes, err well most of them anyway. Well I guess I should start with some background info.

Ok let's see facts: I'm 15, I have two best friends Meg and Claire, and we're all close to Quil, but that's another story. I meet Claire in preschool, I moved here when I was 4 and meet Claire there. Then in kindergarten I met Meg, who was a local here.

Well as you can tell by now I'm not a local, and I don't look like one, I have dirty blonde hair, icy blue eyes and I'm pretty tall, if you must know I'm 5"8 ½' yeah, yeah, I know, I'ma freak. Well Claire is lightly tanned, cause her mom is Quillett and her dads white…I think. She has dark black hair, and b-e-a-u-tiful**(A/N- anyone seen Bruce All Mighty)** jade green eyes. And she's about average height. And Meg is 100 Quillett though she has lighter skin than most. She has wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

My friends call me a little slut, just joking around because it seems that every week I'm falling and flirting with a new guy, I mean I don't do anything, flirting is harmless….anyways back on track to my background. My mom and dad are computer tech people, they are human factors engineer, that basically means that they try to make the computer more usable to computer retarded people like me. They work all the way in Seattle so they usually stay there over night and come home on the week ends, sometimes.

I know what you're thinking; your parents are never home? Wow amazing, you can do what ever you want, right? WRONG! My older brother is a pain in the as- err I mean butt. He thinks he's so in charge he nags me every day to put on 'appropriate attire' his meaning putting clothes on every inch of my body. I will wear a skirt too school he says "that skirt is to short," Pants "they're too tight, and"shirt"it's too tight, too small." Well I ignore him now but it's annoying to have an older brother like that; he's 25 for peat's sake and still babysitting me? Come on? Well he is studying medicine so he stays home.

Well now with my story of Quil, he's always been around, he's like a big brother for us, he takes care of us and especially Claire, he is super hot and extremely buff, he's got a six pack and everything. But he's not only like a big brother, he stares at Claire like, like, I don't know how to explain it, like she's the only thing that matters, you may call me crazy but I think that Quil loves Claire. Well I'm not that bothered by the fact that he loves her I mean Claire has 500 billion guys falling for her and she doesn't even notice.

Well as I was saying Quil invited us to go to a bonfire at first beach. Apparently we get to listen to the old Quillett legends, I've never heard them, seeing how my family's not from here. I can't wait.

* * *

I'm glad to see that Claire is back to her normal self, she got attacked by Dylan a guy she went out with, he was drunks and tried to sleep with her when she refused Quil saved her and beet him up, so did I at school.

* * *

"Oh and FYI Quil and the guys might try to throw you in the ocean so put on your bathing suits" warned Claire.

"Oh good thing I brought my bathing suit and wrap with me, I knew I should bring it." I told Claire, I out it on and it was a blue flowery bikini and a matching blue sarong.

Quil came and picked us up from Claire's and we walked to the beach.

* * *

When we got there we saw several guys, all dark skin and black hair, tall and buff. All of them looked and acted like brothers. We gathered around the fire and one of them named Jake said that Seth, Leah, and Mrs. Clearwater were going to be late. I heard my heart jump I knew I still liked Seth, I mean he's hot, and something about him, attracted me, but he won't date anyone, no ones good enough for him.

The legends started, the boys were pigs and eating everything that could be digested.

I they told legends of the cold ones, or vampires, and the protectors, werewolves, and spirit warriors. They legends are amazing; I personally think that stuff is cool. I mean I was always into magic and stuff I mean I obsessed over Harry Potter. Now that story time is over were going to go walk around the beach.

As we started walking Seth, Leah, and Mrs. Clearwater came. They didn't even have an excuse.

And guess what Claire being the idiot she is calling me over to talk to Seth.

"whacha want Claire?" I asked

"Shaye this is Seth, Seth this is Shaye." Explained Claire even though I did not need introducing I knew who he was.

"Your pretty" said Seth in an odd retarded kinda dreamy voice. I was shocked; Seth Clearwater thought I was pretty? Then he bolted out of there and left me confused. Isn't he supposed to complement I complement back and ECT? ECT?

"Uhh…what was that about?" I asked

"I really really don't know" said Claire almost laughing.

I felt and odd twinge of concern for him, and I don't know why. I think I'll follow him.

Oh there he is, what's she doing?

"Damnit damnit damnit!!" he was hitting a tree and shaking, the tree was almost broken completely "I blew my chances with her, she probably thinks I'm a retard, ugg!!" and the tree that was about a foot wide broke and fell over.

"WOW" I said in amazement "do it again" at my comment he wheeled around to face me and had this horrible frightened look on my face as if saying 'what have I done' I wonder why he's so worried.

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry if I scared you" said Seth looking down

"Of course not that was amazing"

"Ya mean it?"

"Yeah of course" I said "and I don't think you're a retard"

"Hehe thanks, um I know this is gonna sound really strange but - um - err – ya heard the legends?"

"Yeah?" I replied confused

"Well there real, and um, I'm a werewolf"

I stared, he's a werewolf?

"and um well we never age unless we stop phasing, or turning into wolfs, and we're really fast, and good hearing and smelling" I think he was pausing to see my reaction, which of course was blank "and um we have a thing called imprinting" he was speeding up "and um well its like love at first sight but stronger cause its like we are meant for only them, and um well we would do anything for them and you're my imprint, I'd be anything you wanted me to, a brother, a father, a friend, a boyfriend, and ect…..so what do you think?" he asked nervously

"Cool" I replied

"That's it? Cool?"

"yep, and I already have a brother, I don't need another, and I have a dad, and I have friends," he's starting to look nervous ha " so how bout lets try the whole boyfriend approach?" my heart is pounding, I'm so nervous, I hope this isn't all a joke, but he seemed real sincere about it.

He smiled this huge grin that spread across his face "sure" he leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek and I moved my head. Our lips touched and it seemed like nothing else mattered not even breathing, but we did need that afterward. He slipped in his tongue and they danced it was amazing, he smelled wonderful, like the woods. We stopped for a breath. I think I have to go tell Claire I can't wait.

"I'll give you a lift" he offered

"Its right downs the road I don't need a ride?" I said. His face dropped to a sad look "but I do need an escort" his face lit with glee. He is so cute!

We got to Claire's and we departed, but not after another kiss.

* * *

I ran up the stairs and heard crying it was Claire.

"um- I-I-its no-noth-nothing" sobbed Claire

"Hun, of course there's a problem or you wouldn't be crying" I explained

"Well it's just- just q-qu-qui-"she couldn't even say his name

"What did _he_ do?"

"I can't say"

"Is it cause he's a werewolf?"

"You know?" asked Claire shocked but still in tears.

"Yeah Seth told me I was his imprint" as I said that Claire cried more

"It-it's just that_ he_ told me he had an imprint, she- she-s probably bea-beatiful" Claire sobbed. Oh what can I do?

"Aww Claire hunny, but there's more guys, plus your b-e-a-u-tiful too."

"But I loved him" cried Claire she kept sobbing. I think I'll call Meg to tell her to get her ass over here and help Claire.

* * *

I feel horrible for Claire, she's miserable and depressed, she looks sick and pale, and she's not her self at all while I'm truly happy. I blame Quil if he had kept his big mouth shut none of this woulda happened. Ya know what I am gonna take it out on Quil.

"Seth?" I asked "could ya pass a message on to Quil, it's been weeks and Claire's only getting worse."

"Well Quil's pretty bad him self, I think maybe you should lay off of him."

"Fine" I grumbled

Seth is really protective over me; he wants to make sure I'm safe and well. But we also do fun things like go cliff diving, and several things. I have been closer to the pack members. I thought they wouldn't wana accept the little white girl into the pack but they're fine with me and I'm glad. Me and Claire decided that we should tell Meg even though it's against the rules she deserves to know.

Seth just brought me my favorite candy

"Aww thanks that's so sweet of you" and I gave him a peck on the lips

"Now who's your favorite werewolf?" he asked joking around

"Hmm….I'd have to say….LUPIN!" I exclaimed laughing

"Lupin huh? He's old and that's not even what we're like" of course I made Seth read Harry Potter and he liked it except the werewolf parts like Fenrir Greyback.

"Well your almost as old as he is, so there" I pretended to be angry

"Ouch-that hurts ya know? But at least I'm hotter right?"

"Hmm…temperature wise yes, physically…..naw I think Lupin is still hotter" I laughed

"Oh you'll pay for that" he said laughing. And tackled me on the couch and started tickling me which led to making out. I know I meet him a couple of weeks ago but he's my soul mate, and I love him so much.

I hope Claire is better, and if not I'm going to kick Quil's ass personally, and I will do it, I don't care if he goes all werewolf on me or not.

* * *

Got to Claire's house and she was jumping and skipping around. Who is she and what has she done with my Claire?

"C-Claire?" I asked

"Yeah?" she replied with a giggle

"Why are you so happy?"

"Cause Quil's my imprint" she exclaimed. As if she read my mind she said "I miss understood him at the bonfire, and I told him to go a way that's why he didn't come, but he loves me Shaye he loves me!"

"That's great Claire, and guess what? I love Seth!!" we both screamed

"So what are the rules from Sam?" she asked curiously

"What rules?" I was deeply confused

"The rules about our relationship with our imprints"

"Umm…." Hmm I think that if there are rules Seth didn't tell me. But if there are rules it must be... "I think that if there's rules Seth didn't tell me or, you have rules cause your Sam's niece. We stood there puzzled trying to figure this out, maybe once Quil comes and I talk to Seth we can find out what's going on.

* * *

**Thanks soo much for reading my stories! If your reading this one just to remind or let you know that there is another story about Quil can Claire I'm working on both. There's more coming soon.**

**this one is a bit long cause its background info and other stuff i hope you like it**

**Thanks so much please review and tell me whacha think**


	2. Life Changing

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (thinking) hmm it seems I still don't own twilight**

**Jake: (sneering face) nope you don't and u never will**

**Me: (evil glare) shut up Jake or ill make something bad happen to u in my story**

**Jake: you mean like hardly putting me in it like you do now?**

**Me: (angry) well maybe if u stopped arguing with me I would**

**Jake: I'm not arguing with you I'm just a figment of your imagination**

**Me: (thinking) hmm I didn't know you even knew the word figment; you don't really come off as smart**

**Jake: (laughing) I told you its cause your crazy!!**

**Me: shut it (long pause) sooooo still don't own twilight?**

**Jake: (smirk) nope**

**Me: damn!**

**Sorry it took so long to update the chapter.**

* * *

**Life Changing**

**Chapter 2**

Oh my gosh, I have soooo much homework to do. Hmm I wonder if Seth will help me. But then again if he tries to help, I won't focus and most likely start making out.

Over the next weeks I hung out with Seth so much, I was soo happy but the only downside was not being able to see Claire. But I call her all the time. It turns out that she's been as the British put it 'snogging senselessly' I just love British people. The only thing that could make Seth sexier is him having a British accent. I don't know if you can tell but I have an obsession of Harry Potter.

We have been together for a short amount of time being compared to Quil and Claire. But we are so close, it's like there is no secrets at all. It's like he's my other half. I know it's kinda corny but it truly feels that way.

* * *

I have recently become friends with Emily. She is the sweetest kindest most motherly person there is. I feel like she's more of a mother to me than my mom. And one day we got to the topic of her kids.

"Umm em?" I asked deeply flustered

"Yes?" she asked

"Well um, I was wondering….well…you know…what it's like…..and um…err…yeah" I said while my face was really red.

"Are you trying to ask me about what it was like having sex?" she asked completely calm

"Yeah….its just that well, I really love Seth and…." I just left my sentence there; I was staring at my feet.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Well I'm not going to describe everything and I do think you should wait being so young and all."

"How old were you when you and Sam…."

"I was more than 4 years older than you"

"Oh well ok"

* * *

We had a long and how should I put it…extremely embarrassing talk. She said that when I think the time is right and my heart knows I won't regret it then its time. She also asked me to tell Claire about it when I deemed it fit.

The next couple of days I was flustered around Seth. The talk with Emily got me thinking every time I saw him. I was internally debating whether or not I should have sex with him.

But one night, he told me.

"Shaye I know we have been going out for only about 4 months, but I feel I have to let you know that I love you. I know I tell you every day, but I truly love you. You are my air, food, sun, and water. With out you I can't live with out you. Your like, I don't know how to explain it, but your like my other half.

At that moment I knew that I loved him for every thing he was and ever will be. I felt the same way.

"I love you sooo much Seth, more than anything."

He smirked "more than Remus Lupin?"

"I dono maybe...ok yeah but just a tiny bit more" I joked

We stared kissing passionately. We went upstairs. I new were this was going, and I thought about it, and I wanted it, so did my heart, conscious, every part of my body ached for him. We got to my bed and I lay down and he gently laid on me. He broke the kiss and spoke with a ragged loss of breath

"Sh-shaye, I don't think we should do this. We can wait. I don't want you to regret this."

I was at a loss of breath but I managed to say "no I want this"

* * *

We slept together, it was amazing, and it was also extremely hot. I can't describe it. It was just amazing I felt so close to him during and after.

I thought I should tell Claire about this but I think she would take it badly and try to force her self into something she's not ready for. I had less than zero regrets about my decision.

* * *

About a month later I started feeling sick, I thought that it was just the flu.

Then my heart stopped. I looked at my calendar and I realized something.

I was late.

I tried to remember when the last time I had my period, and that froze my heart. I thought to my self that it was probably stress from school or something, or I'm irregular. I started to panic and I decided to go to the store and buy a pregnancy test, but then I realized that I would be recognized and the word would spread. I decided that I wanted to go to port angles to buy it there. Only one problem. I had no ride. My brother was working so I couldn't tell him I wanted to buy something up there, my parents are in Seattle. And I can't ask Seth to take me either. So I decided I would drive my self. I mean it's not that hard and I'm only in trouble if I get pulled over. So I decided to take the risk. I know I know I'm stupid but I had too. I drove up to port angles and I went to the pharmacy store. I went in and bout about 4 different tests. I also got other stuff like shampoo conditioner, tooth paste ect. When I got up to pay the woman there was staring at me like 'wow this girl is a slut she's pregnant' I just want to pound her face in.

I left port angles and I drove home. I got home and took the test. About 2 minutes later I thought my world was going to end, I was pregnant. But I thought about it and I was happy. I know I must be going psycho but I was happy. I was having Seth's baby. I mean we get to start our life sooner. We were going to get married before so why not sooner. I didn't want to tell him yet. I wanted to make him agree that we should be together earlier than planed and then tell him. He will be happy. I hope.

Ugg who's calling? I checked the phone it said it was Claire.

"Hey Claire what's up?" I answer. Claire tells me about her plans to seduce Quil aren't working. I laugh. She starts telling me what's frustrating her. I decide not to tell her about my little bundle of joy.

"Shaye, why won't he get close to me?" She asks me.

"I think he doesn't want to rush things yet. What did he tell you before?" I told her

"Well he said I was too young and in school. But I wish I could drop it and just be with him."

"Oh me too" I reply "I want to be an artist, I want to paint, I don't have to go to school for that. We should talk to them" I exclaim

"Yeah tomorrow then"

"Agreed"

* * *

The next day we decided to tell the boys about our plans but it didn't go according to plan it was a disaster.

"Hey I was thinking we don't get to spend much time together, so I was thinking maybe we should spend more time during the day together" Claire starts off

"But you have school" Quil replies puzzled

"Yeah but I was thinking maybe we could drop out of school and start our career now, I mean I just want to be a painter. And." I was cut off

"WHAT!!" both guys exclaimed

"Claire you're staying in school and going to college and that's that, or I'm telling your mother, I'm not gonna let you do this." Quil yells

"Yeah Shaye I don't need you to mess up you life I mean imagine that if you screwed up you life then you messed up mine too" Seth yelled, they were both angry

"Fine what ever" I yell. I'm close to tears but I'm determined not to let Seth see them. I walk back with Claire to her house in tears.

* * *

I start explaining to Claire how we've had fights but never this bad. I've never seen him that mad. I started to think that he wouldn't be happy with the baby like I was. But I don't care if he wants it or not, I'm keeping it.

Then we decided to watch movie that we liked to cheer us up.

"Let's watch movies k?" she asks

"Ok sure"

She puts in Juno. Oh sure it had to be that movie, a movie of a pregnant girl I start crying hysterically.

"Shaye what's the matter?" she asks clearly worried.

"i-im pregnant" I sob

"Your what?" she says shocked

"Pregnant, you know I'm having a baby" I tell her

"Well I know that but who's the father?" she asks. I'm outraged how she could say that

"SETH WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK?! IM NOT A SLUT!!" I yell threw sobs. I knew she didn't mean it that way but I was angry.

"Oh my god" she starts crying with me. "Its going to be ok doesn't worry. I'll help you threw this don't worry."

"I want the baby Claire, but I don't think Seth does. Promise you won't tell Quil or Seth?"

"Ok, but let me help you ok?"

"I need you to help me"

We both started crying senselessly.

I decided I wasn't going to tell Seth at all. I don't think I want to forgive him. I asked Claire to run a note to him and the note said

_Seth_

_I love you and I always will but it think this it is over between us. _

_When we first started our relationship we agreed that you would be what ever I wanted you too._

_Right now I want you to be out of my life. I want to try to forget about you and I don't want you to chase me._

_Please, please, please, let me be. _

_I will always love you_

_Shaye_

I know the note was harsh over something simple but I didn't want to mess up his life, I loved him too much. I didn't want him to not have fun or do what ever just to care for a child that was my fault. I don't want him to resent my baby or me. I want him too live a happy life with out me. When I wrote the note I felt like part of me died off and will always be dead weight.

I figured out what I wanted to tell Seth. When he finds out I'm pregnant (cause of course I'm going to hang out with Claire and were Claire is Quil is.) I decided I was going to ask Claire to tell Quil that I was upset with the break up and ended up hooking up with someone else and got pregnant. So when I'm 5 months pregnant I willbe about '4 months'

I'm sad, extremely sad but I also know that Seth will live a happy life and I get his baby. So I am happy about that. Even though I'm pregnant I don't regret the decision I made, and I don't regret getting pregnant. I regret screwing up Seth's life. I think I'm doing the right thing, even if Claire thinks I'm not.

We'll just have to see how this all turns out.

* * *

**I know, I know, its kinda dramatic and over dose. But I wanted to have some drama and you have to remember Shaye thinks that this is the best thing for Seth.**

**Thanks for reading it**

**I dono whether or not to do a chapter on Seth alone or just leave it. Or put in some Seth P.O.V. in there. Please let me know buy reviews!!**

**Review review review. It will make me soooo happy if you review.**


	3. Babies Cause Drama

**I know its taken forever for me to upload but im back for good, and no matter what I will finish this story! what ever it take i will so dont give up on me!! but i will upload more!**

**I dont own twilight**

* * *

**Babies Cause Drama**

**Chapter 3**

**Shaye P.O.V.**

"Give this to Seth." I said in a sob.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked "Are you sure you don't want to tell him?"

"No! I don't want to ruin his life, he likes being a wolf, he loves being carefree. Don't remember what he said when Jake found out about Nessie was pregnant. He was exited for him, but he said, and I quote 'Wow a kid, that sucks, having to take care of it, no more fun, or free time, or anything ' he doesn't want kids." I said still crying

"Fine whatever ruin your life, but what are you gonna say when it turns into a wolf?" she said

"Don't call my baby an 'IT'" I said caressing my non-existent stomach "And who says my baby is gonna be a wolf? It might not happen."

"Fine sure, I'll give the note to Quil, but I don't want to see Seth face Shaye. I really don't."

Just knowing Im going be away from him and I'm already in pain.

* * *

I walked home and I called Megan, she flipped, but she's in Hawaii right now for a month, so I have to wait until she gets back.

I know these are the ramifications of getting together with Seth after so short time I was with him only a few months and I had sex with him. But I wouldn't trade this baby for the world. I set an appointment for the O.B.G.Y.N. in Port Angeles. I cried a lot not only cause of the hormones but because of Seth. I love him soo much even after a few short months.

It was killing me not seeing him every day, not seeing him in my room and leaning against his chest while he stroked my hair while I was falling asleep.

At night I heard a howl in the night, there was an extreme pain that passed threw me. I knew it was Seth, he's upset. But he'll find someone else, get over it, or un-imprint on me or imprint on someone else, I don't know how it works. **(A/N: And no it never goes away) **I feel hopeless.

I have a small body and I don't know what's going to happen when I have this huge baby, I'm guessing my baby is going to be large because all the others are too.

I knew there was no doubt that I was pregnant, I could feel it. The Quileute imprint magic. I could feel the core of my body tugging me towards Seth, but I had to ignore it.

* * *

I took my brothers car, I taught myself to drive when I was fourteen so I could get place to place. My brother is always studying, he takes his classes online and with like a giant web cam.

I'm not even fifteen and a half so I can't get my permit. I was just barely 15 when I meet Seth; I have a month to go before I'm 15 and a half.

I got in the car and drove to Port Angeles. On the way I reflected back on our relationship.

-----

I met him for real at the bonfire. That same night, a few minutes later, he told me right away, I guess he wanted to get it out in the open.

We kissed that night, but it was a small puckered tight lipped kiss. Nonetheless I felt the magic; it was like he put me under a spell. I needed him; I didn't know how I spent 15 years without him. I know huh I sound like a freak, but it's true.

* * *

I got to the doctor's office and sat down. I saw a lot of pregnant women, and some other women. I was nervous about what the doctor would say. Would she know I'm pregnant with a baby werewolf? Was my baby going to be abnormal because I'm not a Quileute? No, no that can't be it. Nessie and Jake had a baby and it was the most beautiful baby boy ever. But then again Nessie is mystical, she's half vampire. But then again Bella had Nessie when she was a human. But then again she almost died. Would I die?

"Shayelynn Johnson?" called the nurse. I snapped out of my rant and I walked over to the door. "In here please." She pointed to a room. She weighed me, and took my temperature. She asked my age and my phone number, I gave her my cell number. "So what are we here for today?" she asked cheerfully

"Well I wanted to confirm my pregnancy and see how far along I am." I said nonchalantly. I was cheerful for a moment until I realized that Seth wouldn't be with me. The nurse's face dropped. She was shocked. I'm guessing she was new and I was her first pregnant teen patient. She gave me an 'oh poor little girl' look.

"Um," she started unsure and nervous "When was the date of, um conception" she asked cautiously wondering if I was raped or something.

"Um, that would be about exactly a month and 2 weeks ago. " I said recalling a time when I was happy and my life was full of bliss.

"Ok, who's the father of the baby" she paused "do you know?" she asked nervous

"His name is Seth Clearwater." I said while a ripple of sadness surpassed my whole body.

"Would you like us to contact him, or do you want to tell him, or does he already know." She asked sadly

"Uh, no, I'll-I'll tell him." I lied.

"The doctor will be here shortly."

I waited until the doctor showed up

"Hello Miss Johnson, how are you doing today?" smiled the kind doctor; she walked over to me with my chart and said, "you seem to be 6 weeks pregnant according to your calculations."

"Let's get a urine and blood sample form you, to run pregnancy test and others to make sure you and your baby are ok." She said.

"Sure" I said. I wished to have Seth with me, but I knew I couldn't. Ok call me a drama queen, or whatever but I just can't do that to him.

* * *

After I got home I made sure I had my cell phone with me at all time to wait for the doctor call to confirm my pregnancy and say if I was ok, she gave me a prescription for pre-natal vitamins .

I got home and my brother didn't even notice I was gone. I went straight to my computer and I looked up a pregnancy calendar. I clicked on the 6 week button and my baby looked like a pink dinosaur lizard. I almost cried. I clicked on more of the weeks and the baby slowly progressed into a normal baby. At the end on the 42 week the baby was born, it was cute but I knew my baby was going to be cuter.

Ever since I was pregnant I felt stronger, like magic was coursing through my veins.

* * *

Claire and I hung out for a long time at her house. Quil didn't come over as much when I was there. She knew I would be hurt seeing how in love they were, but once Quil came over. His face filled with pain when he saw me. He was thinking of Seth. His nose wrinkled as if smelling something. He cocked his head to one side and said

"You smell different," but shrugged and ignored it. I was glad he didn't make a connection that I had a baby.

* * *

My first ultra sound was at 9 weeks. Claire came with me, but I cried, I wish it was Seth holding my hand. I know, I know I sound like such a whiner and complainer but I'm dying inside, but at the same time happy and stronger than ever, my baby was the only reason I'm not a shell of a person.

* * *

I had another ultrasound at 13 weeks, and my baby was growing rapidly

I went over to Claire's house after the ultrasound and I saw Quil, he came in the door and saw me, then his face showed his shock. I was wearing a tight shirt, since I took off my jacket. My baby bump was showing.

I gasped and my first instinct was to protect my stomach.

Quil's eyes grew with shock. "No" he said in shock. I wondered if he would know this is Seth's baby.

Claire came down and looked at me, the Quil, then back at me, she saw I didn't have my loose jacket on, and she saw Quil's shocked eyes.

"Uh oh," is all she said

Quil quickly walked out of the house "I'll be right back." He said as he walked out in a daze like a zombie

Claire rushed to my side "OH MY GOD! He's gonna tell Seth."

My eyes flew open with shock, "NO! I-I-I can't hurt him again.

* * *

I heard paws running closer and closer to the house. Seth came in, he was beautiful, but something was wrong. His eyes were hollow, he looked sickly. His skin had lost of its glow; His eyes were blank and dead. He looked almost like a corpse.

He looked at my stomach and I saw a small glint of hope in his eyes filled with pain. He looked as if he was attacked and watched his loved ones die.

"You," she started with a dead monotone voice "Your" is all he said as he lifted is hand weakly to point to my stomach I was caressing.

"I'm pregnant" I said looking at my toes, my eyes filled with tears and everything I saw was blurred.

"How much?" he asked in a trance still staring at my bump.

"I'm 2 months" I said, I was crying now. His head did the math; he knew it wasn't his baby. He was upset, he had tears in his eyes. He was shaking violently. Quil tried to calm him.

"Who did this to you!" he yelled, "What did he do to you!" he yelled, he assumed I was raped or taken advantage of. "I'll kill the guy who did it!!!" he yelled

I wanted to yell out 'You did! It's your baby!' but I couldn't I had to remember the plan

"You don't know him," I said lying "And it happened when I had sex with him!" I yelled back at him

"WHO IS HE!" He yelled shaking even more.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back at him "I hooked up with him for a night! That's it!" his face was filled with shock

He was about to phase, his body was shaking with tremors, he was shaking everything around him like an earthquake.

"SETH NOW!" Quil yelled to get Seth out of the house!

Seth and Quil phased and Seth was in pain.

I started to cry and I collapsed, I passed out, right after, the last thing I saw was Claire running towards me in tears. My eyes closed and I saw a picture in my mind, it was Me, Seth an a little baby all together as a happy family.

* * *

**Seth P.O.V.**

I was in extreme pain, like I was being thrown into a batch of hot lava, pure white hot pain, physically and emotionally. I couldn't even think anymore.

Quil told me that Shaye was pregnant, I had a small hope it was mine, but then she said she was only 2 months pregnant, the baby wasn't mine. I assumed she was taken advantage of, I was going to kill that guy. But then she told me it was one night stand. I couldn't take it. Shaye wasn't like this, I knew with all my heart and soul. I forced her into this, she was upset with me and some guy took advantage of her she was upset. It's all my fault I ruined her life.

I knew I wasn't good enough for her, I knew I didn't deserve her. I just hoped she would be to miserable to meet anyone, by this rate, she's going to meet someone and she's going to fall in love.

My whole body hurt I felt that Quil was feeling my pain. But it pained me even more that I was hurting him and that he had his other half of his soul, his soul mate with him, forever.

If it wasn't my baby then why did I feel a connection to the baby, and Shaye, even more than ever?

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the drama, lol, I know she was complaining a lot, she reminded me of Antigone in scene 4. I hope you all forgive me for all my absence, I hope this makes up for it, I made the chapter longer than usual.**

**Click on my Profile and Find my Claire and Quil story, My Universe, My Life **

**Please Review!! i love Review they're encorageing **


	4. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Told you guys I was back, be you didn't believe me huh? Well I am so deal with it, you're stuck with me.**

**No matter how much I wish I owned twilight Ii don't cause if I did, I'd be RICH! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Re-Cap**

**-Soap Opera Dramatic Re-Cap voice- On the last episode of An Imprint on My Life:**

"_I'm pregnant" I said looking at my toes, my eyes filled with tears and everything I saw was blurred. _

"_How much?" he asked in a trance still staring at my bump._

"_I'm 2 months" I said, I was crying now. His head did the math; he knew it wasn't his baby. He was upset, he had tears in his eyes. He was shaking violently. Quil tried to calm him._

"_Who did this to you!" he yelled, "What did he do to you!" he yelled, he assumed I was raped or taken advantage of. "I'll kill the guy who did it!!!" he yelled_

_I wanted to yell out 'You did! It's your baby!' but I couldn't I had to remember the plan_

"_You don't know him," I said lying "And it happened when I had sex with him!" I yelled back at him_

"_WHO IS HE!" He yelled shaking even more. _

"_I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back at him "I hooked up with him for a night! That's it!" his face was filled with shock

* * *

  
_

**This chapter is mostly about her pregnancy, it goes by pretty fast, I just don't want to write about her moping around and missing Seth, she does dearly, with all her heart, but it's just depressing to write about.

* * *

**

**The Cat is Out of the Bag**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Shaye P.O.V.**

I woke up in Claire's bed, I recalled what happened earlier. I started to cry.

"Shaye, hun'" started Claire with a face full of concern. "All this stress isn't good for the baby. I know your upset, but you need to calm down or you're going to hurt the baby." She said

"I know" I sniffled. "It's just so hard, I never imagined being pregnant at least until I was old, like 30" I smiled with eyes flooded with tears. "But I was happy, no, I was ecstatic, when I found out I was pregnant with a little baby that me and Seth made with love."

"Honey," she said sympathetically "I know, but it will all work out in the end, I promise." She smiles a small sad, doubtful smile. "Now on a happier note, lets look at all the ultrasound pictures and see how your baby's changed from a lizard creature to a real Quileute." She smiled a more genuine smile.

"My baby was never a lizard creature." I said indignantly with a sniffle but a with a smile on my face.

"So what do you think the sex of the baby is?" Claire asked

"I dono, I guess I'll find out around 15-20 weeks, so soon." I told her

"What do you hope the baby is?" she was curious

"Um, I don't, care, I know it's a cliché but all I care is that my baby is healthy, and happy." I said honestly "But I don't think I can wait until Baby is born to find out the sex." I took a habit of calling my baby, Baby until I found out weather Baby is a He or She.

"Did you know your baby has taste buds, and nails on its fingers and toes" she said with wonder " Oh! And your baby is sucking on its fist and swallowing the abiotic fluid, and eww, it pees it out" she said

I was laughing by her small disgust "It just pees out the fluid there's nothing else for it to process." I laughed.

* * *

As I enterned my fourth month I had extreme heartburn and it was annoying. I ate A LOT! And I was short of breath very often.

"Slow down! You don't have to inhale that Twinkie, you can chew ya know." Said Claire with a laugh.

"Muhh humhre" I said explaining to her

"What?" she said

"Uh haid muh humhre" I tried to explain again

"What? Swallow please." She said

I swallowed the Twinkie "I said, but I'm hungry."

"OHH!....but that doesn't mean to inhale your food."

"Fine, fine, whatever."

"Don't you whatever me missy." She said wagging her finger like a mother at me.

I just laughed. "Don't put me in timeout mommy" I laughed.

* * *

I'm 18 weeks in and I have an appointment for another ultrasound. I dearly wish that Seth could be here with me when we find out the sex of my baby.

My brothers been going to Seattle for school a lot more often. He hardly comes home anymore. He calls every night when he doesn't make it home, and my parents are working on a huge project they wont be home until I'm almost due. When my brother does make it home he goes straight to his room and sleeps or studies, or goes to the kitchen for a bite to eat. He hasn't noticed my large baby protruding my stomach.

"My hips hurt" I complained to Claire

"Oh stop complaining, its not like you're the first person to be pregnant." She said with a smile. "Oh Quil's almost here." She added

Quil was going to give us a ride to the doctor. For the first time I wasn't driving us to the doctor. Since the last couple of weeks I've been getting dizzy and distracted, Claire insisted I get someone else to drive, since she can't.

Quil was upset with Claire that she didn't tell him about me being pregnant 'with another guys baby'. Quil has been mad at me too, he doesn't express it openly. The way he looks at me with a pained expression, for all I've done to one of his best friends.

"You ready to go." He says to Claire.

Claire looked slightly agitated about the way he was acting towards me. "Yeah, let's go." She said with a sigh

* * *

When we got there Quil stayed in his car.

Once we got in the little room, they poured the cold gel on my stomach.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" asked the kind doctor.

"Yes please!" I said. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I'm always nervous until I hear the baby's heart beat.

"There's the head" she says, I'm already tearing up. "oh look, it's a boy!" she looks at me and smiles. "Congratulations" she tells me

I'm crying with joy, pain, longing, and sadness. I wished that Seth were here to cry with me or rejoice that he's having a son.

Claire has been recording my pregnancy and taking pictures. She is like my substitute husband, boyfriend, whatever. She's been filming all my ultrasounds and we try to get a video in everyday. Most of the tapes lately are me complaining about the pregnancy aches and pains.

We paid at the front and Claire went waltzing and skipping back to Quil.

"Quil! Quil!" she yelled hapily!

"Huh?" he looked up he was letting his mind wander earlier.

"IT'S A BOY! IT'S A BOY!" she yells, I smile.

"Oh, congrats" is all he says. That put a damper on my parade, but then I felt better as I thought of a mini baby Seth.

* * *

I looked in the compact mirror I had. My light peachy skin was glowing and flushed. It made me look more like an outsider than usual. I not only had the dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin that made me stand out at school but when I showed signs of being pregnant everyone freaked. The whole school stared at me like I was this strange alien creature. I was going to school up until last week. It was strange having everyone staring at you like you're a slut and same with the teachers disapproving stare.

When I was at school I would see Seth, he wasn't at school for the first 3 and some months of my pregnancy, but he started going back. He looked even worse, if that's even possible, than before. He looked sickly.

I couldn't help sneaking peaks at him during passing periods. Even in his state he was still beautiful, handsome, and perfect, like a masterpiece that's meant to strike your soul with beauty and pain.

I almost went up and asked him to forgive me while groveling on my knees. But I had to stop myself, I had to think about what's best for him.

* * *

Since I found out the baby is a boy we've been trying out names.

When I was almost eight months, I was 28 weeks, when we came up with a name for the baby.

"How about, Nathanial?" asked Claire

"Naw, I want something more common" I told her "and something that has a good meaning."

"OH!" Claire exclaimed "I found a good one."

"Really? What?" I asked

"How about Alexander it means man's defender or warrior." She said with a smile. "Chances are he's going to be a wolf, and that's an amazing name, and we can call him Alex!"

"That's perfect! I love that name!" I said excitedly "But what's his full name going to be?"

"Um we decided on the middle name going to be Seth right?" she asked

"Yeah" I said dreamily "And?" I asked

"Um so what sounds better? Alexander Seth Johnson, or Alexander Seth Clearwater." She said

We both looked at each other and smiled "Clearwater" we both agreed.

"Um, are you ever going to tell Seth about his son?" she asked

"Well, it depends, but most likely not. I don't want to turn Seth's life into a soap opera have it be all dramatic. I also don't want him to buck down, have no fun, and be unhappy just because he's going to be a dad." I said sadly

"But it's going to be hard to take care of a baby by yourself." she told me

"I know, I'll have to drop out of school and get a job." I explained

We heard a knock on the door, "That must be Quil." She said to me "QUIL! JUST A SEC!" she yelled loud out the window so he could hear. "So its decided? Alexander Seth Clearwater?" she asked me

"Yeah" I said with a smile, we heard an almost inaudible gasp. My heart froze, I turned around and saw Quil had climbed up to the window. He had a look of frozen shock on his face.

"No, way!" he said.

"Oh no! Quil! You can tell ANYONE!" she said in a panic as she pulled Quil through the window.

"Wait?" he asked confused "Give me a minute" he asked us.

After a long pause he finally said "So, its Seth's kid?" he asked in daze

"Yeah," I said ashamed, looking at the floor "But you can't tell him." I said "Please, you can't tell him." I begged

"Why not?" he asked indigently "He has the right to know…and your killing him by making him think you went off and found someone else." He said angrily "and especially by making him think your having someone else's kid!" he yelled

"HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE FATHER!" I yelled back in tears

"What?" is all Quil would say. Claire was stunned and she was still on her bed not knowing what to do.

"He said it must stuck to have to be tied down with responsibilities and have no fun, he told me that when he found out Ness was having a baby." I sobbed "I didn't want to ruin his life." I said, "I didn't want to ruin it" I repeated.

"Shaye, you won't ruin his life, he's miserable without you. I'm sure he'd think different when he knew it was his."

"No, I don't want him to feel obligated to come and see me, and take care of the baby."

"Obligated? HA! Seth is miserable not seeing you, he used to stare and stalk you at school until you stopped going, and that was the only time when he was the happiest," he told me "if you can call that happy" he added as a side note.

"No, I stand by my decision, he'll find someone else soon enough, or he'll imprint on someone else, or at least un-imprint on me right." I said

His response was laughing a dark joyless laugh. "Yeah right! It doesn't work that way, you have that tie with that person until death, they are your reason for living, they are your universe, your life, your everything."

"Just go away Quil. Please?" I begged

"But how am I supposed to keep this a secret? My thoughts are read when go on patrol." He said unhappy

"Well then try going on patrol only on the single by yourself shift." Suggested Claire

"Whatever, just so you know, you need to tell him." He said sadly as he jumped out the window.

I turned to Claire in a panic, "Do you think he's going to tell him?" I asked I was having an anxiety attack

"I dono Shaye, he might" she said as she stared out the window.

* * *

**So much for not wanting drama like a soap opera. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's going really fast paced but I want the pregnancy to over and done with. It's annoying having to have her complain a lot.**

**Please Check out my other Stories! Go to my profile! xD (Its really long so keep scrolling)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! =)  
**

**~ChicaDeTwilight**


	5. Babies Break Your Heart

**Seth: -evil glare- I hate you!**

**Me: -gasp- Why do you hate me –tears well up in eyes-**

**Seth: You're horrible, I'm soo depressed, even my character is depressed!**

**Me: Well the drama makes a good story**

**Seth: So? Can't you make someone else miserable?**

**Me: Nope**

**Seth: Well guess what? You don't own Twilight! Ha there! –sticks out tongue-**

**Me: I hate you! –evil glare-**

**Seth: No you don't, you love me and my awesome body –sneering-**

**Me: Grr your right, I don't own Twilight? **

**Seth: Nope**

**Me: Damn you and Jake!

* * *

  
**

**I'd like to thank these following people for Reviewing, subscribing to my stories, or adding me to their favorites: ****awsometastic twlight jasper****, ****Dark Priestess66****, ****ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp****, ****ITripOnLevelSurfaces****, ****sweet19gurl****, ****Perfect Love Kills all fear****, ****NikkiLuvsWolves13****,****Lilliana the Lily****, ****ImmatureEvil****, ****CallmeEmbrys****,** **perfect love kills all fear****, ****Katie-jess-L-B****. **

**You guys are all amazing! I also want to thank all of you who read my stories, and I dearly hope you enjoy them! xD **

**Also send me some of your own work if I haven't already read it, I'd like to read your stuff too xD

* * *

**

**Babies Break Your Heart**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Shaye P.O.V.**

Ever since Quil found out he's been a tad happier that I didn't cheat on Seth.

This week basically went like this

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Come On!!"

"For the last time Quil NO!" I yelled

"But you have to tell him!" he whined

"No!" I screamed, he was frustrating me, he didn't get it, tears where treating to fall "Just drop it!"

"Fine" he mumbled and walked over to Claire, to kiss her goodbye. He leaped gracefully out the window it was amazing they way they moved, they could be dancers or gymnasts.

"Please" he said outside of the window

"No!" I yelled out the window. It was pretty comical but he gets quite annoying at time, I don't know how Claire stands it.

This routine happens every day. Since I live with Claire now, her mom supports me, she know it's Seth's, but Charri doesn't. I don't like living by myself. My brother is now living full time with his friend at his apartment. He calls every night to make sure I'm fine, he always calls my cell.

My family doesn't know yet about the 'little bundle of joy', and Tammy promised not to tell anyone, but sooner or later they're going to have to find out. But I prefer later.

* * *

Claire's birthday is this week, and then mine is next week. We both turn 16.

Claire's birthday is going to involve EVERYONE.

* * *

I'm at week 32 right now, and I'm soooo fat.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Claire!" I said the next morning. I hugged her, which was hard to do with my stomach, so I gave her this sideways hug.

I looked around the small house, and saw everyone; the wolves, the wolf girls, the Cullens, and Megan, I hadn't seen her very much since I got pregnant, her mother thought I was a bad influence. The house felt crowded. I was in close proximity of Seth, I felt my body be pulled towards him, I had to resist, I felt like I was grabbing on to a banister while being pulled towards the other room.

Claire's birthday was pretty hectic but I fell asleep on the couch for most of it. But I had a presence of someone watching me, protecting me, it felt good.

* * *

My birthday, Quil, Leah, Claire, Charri, Meg, Tammy, Emily, Bella, Nessie, Kim, Julie (Embry's wife), Jake, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward came. Of course I got a call from my brother wishing me happy birthday, and that he were sorry that he couldn't make it.

My birthday was simple, but most of the Girls thought that I was pregnant with someone else's baby and they were a pretty mad at me, and so was Jake, but the Cullens' knew and they gave me a sweet smile saying they get it.

Rosalie, wouldn't leave my side. Apparently she loved babies. She cooed at my stomach, and rubbed it. Her Ice cold hands felt odd but soothing to my hot belly.

We had cake, food, watched some T.V and talked.

By the end of the night the girls warmed up to me. They still didn't like the fact that I had "sex with another guy" but they sort of forgave me.

After the party was over I went upstairs to my new room, I opened the window for some fresh air and I saw a small little box on the windowsill. I opened it and it was a wand. It was a beautiful hand carved wand. It had carvings of wolves all over it. The one that stood out most was 2 wolves, a boy and a girl, they had their noses pressed together like in the Lion King II making a heart. It had carved on it "Your Very Own Remus Lupin" I looked at the date and it was the night before we had sex. I started to cry. I was happy yet sad, I, myself, was an oxymoron. I think that part of being a wolf is having amazing wood carving skills.

* * *

The next week I was 34 weeks, and the girls threw me a baby shower.

Everyone left their babies at home with their husbands if they had kids, and the others just came.

Tammy, Charri, Claire, Leah, Julie, Meg, Emily, Kim, Bella, Nessie, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme.

I got to know the Cullens when I was dating Seth, Seth and the Cullens and Jake were best friends. They came to visit often.

Everyone brought gifts, food, and stories.

"Ness, you can't tell stories, you don't count as an ex-pregnant mother" I said as she started her stories

She replied indignantly "I was too pregnant, I just had mine awhile ago."

"Yeah but it was short" I said

"Was not! It was a full 6-7 months" she said as if that wasn't better than 9 months.

"Well then Bella you don't count" I turned to her.

"What?!" she said smiling her beautiful flawless smile "I almost died"

"Yeah but you had a short pregnancy"

"Whatever" she replied laughing her bell like laugh and had a smile.

As Esme told her story of her pregnancy, and her tragic loss of her baby, we moved to a lighter topic. Leah told us about her pregnancy. She got pregnant about three years ago. And we all complained about our swollen feet, but had a good time.

We played baby games, and talked about baby stories, like the funny things they did. Jaden, Nessie's first born, went up to Jake, and punched him right in the groin. Her babies have Vampire strong skin, their hot, like Nessie, soft like Jake, and dark like Jake, but beautiful like a Vampire. The most beautiful and amazing children ever.

I went upstairs after the party was over with all my gifts. I went over them.

Most of them bought me clothes and baby toys. But Alice, bought me a crib, car seat, stroller, and clothes, all of them were hand made by expensive designers. Rosalie bought me bottles, rattles, more clothes. Esme hand made me clothes, for all ages of the baby. Bella was more practical, by just a little, she bought me like a four year supply of diapers, both disposable and reusable. She said I could go to the La Push super market and just pick up diapers when I ran out.

* * *

I was now 39 weeks I had three weeks to go. I am soooo nervous.

I remembered that I left some pictures that I wanted to paint at my house, I haven't painted in a long time, I miss it, so I went to go pick some up. On my way out I saw that my parents and brother pulled up the drive way. I was scared, I tried to run.

They saw me, they did a double take.

"SHAYE?!?!!!?" yelled my parents as they saw my pregnant state.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she was yelling

"I'm…preg…nant?" I was saying.

"YOUR WHAT?" both parents were yelling. My brother was just standing there stunned

"YOU SLUT!" my mother was yelling at me. She came up walking to me, and slapped me. "What are you a prostitute now?!?!" she began yelling "I thought I taught you better than to be a WHORE!" I felt myself start crying. My mother slapped me again. "What about SCHOOL?!?! COLLEGE?!?" she kept yelling "You're just an ungrateful little bitch aren't you!?!!" she was yelling at the top of her hateful lungs. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I ran from where I was.

My brother came running up to me, with a very sad face. "I'm sorry Shaye, but I still love and will support you ok?" he said as he gave me a reassuring hug. "I'll go calm mom and dad down" he said sadly again.

"YOUR GIVING THAT BABY UP FOR ADOPTION YOU HEAR ME!" yelled my mother all the way to me.

* * *

I ran to the forest across town, by Claire's house. I ran for a long time and my limbs were burning with pain after a little bit or running. I eventually got to my spot. I was at a spot I went to, to think. It had perfect stones, stumps, and logs for sitting and laying down. It had peaceful serene felling there, you could smell the earth, pine, and flowers, it flooded your senses.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I legally belong to my parents, and I HAVE to keep my baby. My spot was nice and secluded, I was at least half an hour away from Claire's no one will find me here. I always have a hard time finding it in the first place.

I felt contractions coming back, I had contractions earlier, I hoped they were just Braxton-Hicks contractions, false labor contractions.

They were coming closer and closer together. I could feel it, they were getting stronger and stronger.

I got up to try to walk back. I fell down, the contractions were coming closer and stronger. I couldn't make it back home what was I going to do?

I felt my water break, the fluid was all over the ground, I was panicking. Pain was immense. I started crying and shaking, I vomited, I was horrified. The pain was intense.

"SETH!" I yelled the first name that came into my mind. "HELP ME!" I yelled "Somebody help me!" I kept yelling.

_Oh god! I'm going to have my baby right here! I need Seth, I need Claire, and Seth!_

"SETH!" I wept between sobs "I NEED YOU!" I cried.

No one was coming, the contractions were getting stronger and they were 3 minutes apart.

"SETH!" I yelled one futile last time. I gave up, I laid on the ground and gave up, I was going to die here.

Finally, I heard something coming towards me. I tensed up, I was prepared to fight to the best of my ability, though that wouldn't really help.

Relief swelled over me like a huge warm tidal wave. I saw a panic stricken sandy colored wolf.

"SETH!" I cried out of relief.

He whimpered at me, and turned his head. He wanted me to get on him. He was the size of a bear, but I was really heavy, but I have to get out of here.

I climbed on and we were moving so fast the trees were blazing by. We approached the Cullen's old beautiful glass home.

Seth howled loudly. Edward came running out, he read his mind and a small bit of panic flooded his face

"I'll get Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Nessie, and Esme." He went inside for a split second and came out with all of them.

"Rose, Emmett, Jasper, go outside and go to the forest, Jake grab the kids and go to." Commanded Carlisle.

Seth slid me down his back and Bella caught me. She started to get me inside slowly so I wouldn't vomit. I saw Seth leaving.

"Seth" I whimpered "Don't leave me," I begged even though I didn't deserve him "Please"

He whimpered back and Edward cringed for some reason. "He'll be back soon, and Claire will be here too."

Next thing I knew, I was laying on a bed and Alice and Bella got me into a lose gown.

Seth came back and he had that hollow look. "Seth" I cried with tears falling down my eyes "You're here" I cried.

"Of course" he replied in livelier voice than he looked. "You asked me too."

"The water broke, but cervix isn't dilated very much yet" reported Bella

* * *

**Seth P.O.V. **

Carlisle talked to me. "Her heart is going through a lot of stress. She has a weak heart. She is small, and her heart isn't handling this well, it's failing, she could die" he said sadly.

My heart broke in half, then crumbled into pieces. I started to cry. She couldn't die, I needed her, she was my whole reason to live, I just sort of got her back, I can't lose her again.

I held Shaye's hand, the contractions were slightly irregular, but long. They were so painful for her.

"OH god….I just want to die already" She sobbed, the pain was huge.

"NO!" I roared. She couldn't give up! I wouldn't let her. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" I wasn't going to let her give up.

"It's my body, and if I want to die, I WILL" she yelled back in tears. Tears let loose on my face.

"No, Shaye, DON'T!" I pleaded "Please!" I begged "Please stay with me!" I asked her.

"Why do you care" she was crying and it hurt my crumpled, shattered heart. "Alex isn't even yours!" she yelled. That hurt a lot, she wasn't mine and neither was the baby, but I didn't care, I was her's.

"Because I love you, and your baby, even though he's not mine. I love him already, and I love you more than I did before, if that's even possible." I said sincerely with tears

She cried. Maybe I had a chance with her after her baby was born. I could raise him like as if he were mine.

I held her hand as she fell rested. She looked peaceful; I was off in my own little world thinking about them.

I love her, and Alex, that's all there is to it. I felt a connection with her and her baby, like I'm meant to raise him. I

Carlisle came rushing in. He started working over her, he moved me out of the way, "Her hearts failing" he said to me with a sad pained face. I felt the little remains of my heart disintegrate.

I lunged forward to try to help, save her, and protect her. Edward, Alice, and Esme grabbed me and pulled me away. I was fighting all three of them to get to Shaye.

"You'll just get in the way" Edward told me. Edward tried to lead me towards the door while all the rest of them moved quickly around her.

I was being pushed towards the door. I fought against Edward, he let me go.

"SAVE HER!" I roared

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I got some comments from my friends saying how Shaye's mom wouldn't do that, that mothers love their children. Well I have a friend that she got pregnant at 16 and her mother said almost the same thing. When she was having her baby she water broke and her cervix wouldn't dilate,** **her heart was failing too. She had a weak heart. Pregnancy is a HUGE strain on your body and heart, and it can fail and you can die. She almost did. This is for you Kay Kay! xD**

**I'm still debating on killing someone, so let me know what your reaction would be to the characters**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review! I love feed back**

**~ChicaDeTwilight**


	6. I Can't Live Without Her

**You guys are going to hate me right now, but make sure you read the entire thing through before you give up on me ok?! Do me that favor. **

**I'm insane, I don't own twilight, and I my best friends are my imaginary friends, I have talking monkeys in my head that tell me to do things.

* * *

  
**

**I Can't Live Without Her**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Seth's P.O.V. **

"Seth I'm trying!" said Carlisle in a calm panic. Carlisle bent over her, and called Edward and the others over.

"Alex! Help Alex!" she cried clutching her stomach as she awoke from the pain. They injected her with things, somehow got her heart rate stable. She fell back asleep.

Carlisle came over with a presence of sorrow.

"Seth, let me talk you for a moment." Said Carlisle, my stomach dropped, and my heart beat increased, it was racing against the unknown. "As I said, her heart is extremely weak, and continues to go to try to go into cardiac arrest."

"Well, can't you do something?" I asked in franticly, my tears spilled over my lids.

"I'm doing the best I can" said Carlisle.

"Can't, can't, can't you turn her into a vampire or something, and save her?" I asked franticly, even though I'm friends with the Cullen's I couldn't help but shutter at the image of Shaye, pale, and red eyed, instead, of her beautiful sea blue eyes, and peachy colorful skin.

"I'm sorry I can't" Carlisle said sadly.

"WHY?!" I asked in a panic, that was my last resort.

"Her heart is too weak." Stated Carlisle sadly

"But Bella, she was much worse." I cried, i couldn't see from my tears.

"But it was the injuries, the loss of blood, Nessie, that's what made her heart weak, the venom healed it, and her heart got stronger, Shaye, her heart is weak on its own, and the venom will attack and burn her body, causing her pain, and she might not be able to take it." He said with solemly

I collapsed on the floor, my knees gave out, pain filled my body, if Shaye died I would to, from a broken heart. I always though Edward was being melodramatic, and rash when he said he'd die if Bella did, but I understand now. The bond, the passion and love between two people, their souls combined into one. I already lost her once but I could still see her, and that made it endurable. I'd go to her house and open the windowsill, I'd stroke her hair, and kiss her cheek, I'd watch over her until it was close to the time she got up.

* * *

I realized I passed out, I looked around and I saw Shaye laying there, she looked peaceful, she was sleeping, her arms wrapped gently around her protruding stomach. I looked over, the Cullen's house swelling with waves of calm. She woke up peacefully and I walked over to her.

"Hey hun" I said to her. She smiled back and grabbed my hand, her small gentle hand in mine. "How are you?" I asked

"I'm better, now that you're here" she said with a smile. Her face quickly fell into one of pain.

"What's the matter" I asked anxious.

"OW! Call Carlisle!" she called.

"Carlisle!!" I yelled for him.

"Seth, get out of the way please" he told me. I moved the whole room was spinning, it was moving quickly, and the room was hot, heated, hurried, and horrified. I was tense watching them work over the woman I love, other half of my soul.

"We need to get the baby out quickly, that can help relieve the stress on her heart." After several injections I winced through, the cut her stomach open, I felt a spasm of pain shiver through my body.

They eventually took out a beautiful baby boy. He had her light complexion, dark hair, and her ocean blue eyes. Bella and Carlisle were in the room, Bella cleaned the baby off and handed him to me to watch over. I was so absorbed with the baby, but a screech from Shaye made me snap out of the posesive trance the baby had over me. I set the child down in the plastic crib, carrier. I ran to her side. She was bleeding, she was dying.

"Seth, I love you" she whispered in pain, with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too" I cried

"Take good care of Alex for me" she said pained, she was getting weaker by the second

"NO! SHAYE!" I yelled franticly "don't leave me!!" I cried

"I'll watch over you guys" she said with a pained smile. The hand I was holding, slipped and fell on the bed. Her soul and spirit was gone. The color was draining from her face. All the attachment I felt for the world was gone, the cables that connected me to the world, my life, and it was gone, I was left floating out in endless meaningless space. I was still crying. Everything around me moved quickly while I stayed still. My whole body shut down, I was dead inside. I was going to ask Edward to kill me, I had to die. My brothers won't kill me, neither will any of the Cullens. I had to find a way to die.

"Edward" I realized I whispered without meaning too. Edwards head snapped to me, he read my thoughts. His face was filled with pain, he could empathize with me, he knew this pain, the pain that was there after Nessie was born. I cried, I was dead inside, my soul left with Shaye.

"Seth, I can't do that" he said his voice filled with pain. "You have to take care of Alex," he said sadly

"Edward" I said again, my eyes focused on nothing. "I can't do it" I cried

"Seth you have too" he said solemnly "you have too" my mind was spinning; I don't think I could do this. I walked over to Alex, but Carlisle, Bella, and Edward go there first, they were rushing over Alex.

"Carlisle!" Bella exclaimed, she looked like she could cry. Moments later, Carlisle walked over to me; he looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry" everyone around him had the same face. I walked in a trance over to Alex, his body was still warm, but his small chest wasn't moving at all, he was gone too.

My body shook with tremors, I phased quickly, I broke the large window, jumped and ran out. I had to die, I had to find a way to die. I howled a pained yell.

* * *

I woke with a startle, tears streamed my face, I looked around and rushed to Shaye, she was asleep, she was breathing, and the small baby was still in her stomach. It was a nightmare, it was just a nightmare, I told myself. I looked to my side and I saw Edward. His face was filled with pain, he saw my dream. His face was filled with unfathomable pain.

Claire came with Quil, they came rushing in.

"Is she alright?!" she said with terror.

"She's fine, right now." I said with track of dried tracks of tears.

"What happened" she said as her voice constricted in panic and love for her friend.

I explained to both of them about her heart and the risk of her dying.

"Oh my god!" she cried, Claire began to sink to the ground but Quil caught her, he embraced her lovingly and comfortingly. Quil sat Claire in a chair after talking to her, and walked over to me, and said:

"She's going to be alright man, I promise" he said, his eyes were watering, he knew what it feels like when your imprint in danger.

Jacob and Nessie came up to me. Jake's face was filled with pain just like Quil's

"It's gonna be ok," he gave me patting hug, and punched lightly on my arm. He smiled a small smile and said "Now you're distracted, your attention is on her hurt arm"

I tried to return a smile but I knew I failed by the look on their faces.

Shaye woke up a lot, she was in constant pain, yet she still wasn't ready to deliver, when she was awake she was crying in pain. I ran over to comfort her I never left her side.

* * *

It's been a solid 28 hours of labor for Shaye. I feel really bad for her. I asked Carlisle if he could do a C-Section, but he said that the anesthetic could harm her, since her heart is weak.

The others asked me how I knew all about pregnancy, and I simply replied to Jake that unlike him, I wanted to know what was going on with the woman I love, and her baby, and be prepared for it and not pass out when the baby is being born, like a certain someone I know, who's name starts with a 'J' and ends with 'acob'. He just glowered at me.

"Seth" Carlisle said sternly "The baby is coming"

"Thank GOD!" cried Shaye. We all laughed Edward left the room, and left Bella, Nessie, Claire, Quil, and Carlisle to be in the room, everyone who stayed left with the others.

Claire and Quil were in the corner of the room by Shay's head, Bella prepared the odd machine called the automated external defibrillator (AED) and placed it on her to help her heat, and they also had the machine that they used on the medical shows, the shocking thing that they say 'charging, ready, clear'. **(A/N what is that called?) **They propped up Shaye so it looks like she's almost sitting up.

"Ready Shaye? I need you to push when I say so" Carlisle told her. "Ready? Push, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and breath. He told her.

While she pushed her face turned red, she was in pain, she squeezed my hand till I thought it was going to fall off.

"Push, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and breath" Carlisle told her again. She continued to push, scream and cry. I felt tears in my eyes, I didn't want her to be in pain. Shaye cried hard when the breaks were happening.

"I can't do this" she cried "It hurts" she said in a strangled voice

"Come on Shaye you can do it" I told her encouragingly, Claire joined in.

"Shaye this is the one of the last pushes, push with all your strength, ready, push!" Shaye screamed loudly in pain, Claire held her hand, and Quil fainted.

"I feel his head" Carlisle said "Last one" Shaye pushed with all her might, her face was red, dripping with sweat. "I got him" he said, Shaye passed out, Carlisle eyes opened wide with fear, he swifly and carefully pulled out Alex, the beautiful baby boy, he handed him off to Bella to clean. My nightmare was coming true. The baby was clean within seconds and crying. Bella handed him to me and he stopped, panic spread through me, why did he stop, but I checked he was fine. He had her sea blue eyes, dark peachy skin, and black hair, just like in my nightmare he had me fixated in a trance. I looked up to see Shaye's heart trying to be resuscitated I felt fresh hot tears roll down my face. I ran over to Shaye with little Alex.

"Shaye, hold on!" I cried. Carlisle was trying his hardest to save her. All I could do was panic and cry.

* * *

**HAHAHA HATE ME YET? I'm close to finishing this story, so i've got about 2-5 more chapter it depends how much it turns out to be when i write it. Let me know what you think!  
**

**Please review! Please, please! **

**I know I leave with cliff hangers, I know I hate them too, but it makes the story a lot better.**

**I'd like to Thank all my reviewers **

**liljenrocks: **keep reading please! and thank you for your input, and did i get you mad when you read the dream?

**Omniscient Me: **Lol yep it would be depressing huh?

**Lilliana The Lily: **i updated! i hope your happy, though i bet you hate me huh?

**CallmeEmbrys: **noo dont disown me! and yeah i did slap my friends mom, i had to suppress the urge to do more, she got a huge slap mark on her face for days, it bruised too, and she had the nerve to try and charge me for assult. Luckily it didnt hold up! xD

**Danni Bambi: **Yeah i hate her mom too!

**KayMay: **noo dont kill me!

**Review Review Review!**

**Con Amor ~ ChicaDeTwilight**


	7. Can This Be The Dénouement

**What you'veall been waiting for! I know I know so many people are mad at me for taking so long to find out 'will they live or will they die' so read now and find out! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, except in my mind. My fanfiction is not responsible for making you believe that this is a true story.**

**dénouement- falling action (a plot chart, pay attention in english)**

* * *

**Can This Be The Dénouement**

**Chapter 7**

**Seth's P.O.V.**

Carlisle was over Shaye's body, his hands were moving rapidly. Something grabbed Alex out of my arms. They were taking him away from me, I wouldn't let them. I turned rapidly and furiously to attack what tried to steal the precious baby from me. I spun around and set to attack. I saw Claire holding the baby, and I relaxed a bit. I looked at myself and saw I was trembling. She didn't want me to accidentally hurt Alex.

I felt a spasm of pain run through me. My whole body knew something horrific was going to happen. I looked over at Shaye; I saw her chest stop expanding. I sunk to the ground and stared at nothing. She was gone. Carlisle and Bella worked to resuscitate her heart, they got a few beats but then her heart stopped again, their efforts were futile.

* * *

**Shaye P.O.V. **

I saw my baby for a second, Seth was holding him, I knew somewhere in his heart he knew that Alex was his. I felt pain spread through my body. My heart didn't want to moveanymore, it was giving up, I was trying to will myself to keep going but it was useless. My chest collapses, I was suffocating. I could breath. This feeling is horrible, everything is going black, I feel as if someone were burring me alive.

The pain was slowly subsiding, but my mind was getting clouded, I was peacefully drifting. I was drowsy, I was getting ready to take a nice peaceful nap, my whole body was telling me to do so.

I felt a current of electricity run throughout my body. It woke me up a little bit, but my body was telling me to ignore it and fall asleep.

There was something I was trying to remember, a reason to stay alive and live through all that pain, trouble, and turmoil that is life. I couldn't remember.

More shocks went through my body. It felt like lighting was striking me repeatedly. Then I heard it.

"No" Cried a familiar voice, a voice that filled me with longing, a voice that made my body respond, I wanted to be near that person, I wanted to with all my heart and soul. "Shaye, please don't leave, me," he cried again "Don't leave Alex" he said. My body was responding to this voice, but it was so tired, it didn't want to move try, it wanted to rest.

"Shaye, please!" came a cry from a sweet voice. I recognized as Claire

"Shaye" a scream of agony came from Seth. My body forgot the sleep and wanted to respond to it. The clouds slowly parted.

I remembered the ones I love, as I thought of them their faces passed through my mind. Tammy, a loving, childish mother, she was more of a mom to me than my own , My brother, a workaholic but with a huge heart, Quil, the playful annoying werewolf he is, Claire, my best friend in the world, we were meant to be sisters, but god knew Tammy wouldn't be able to handle both of us at once. Then the top two reasons, Seth and Alex. Seth, the loving, playful, forgiving person he was, I love him so much. Alex, our small child, a combination of the best of both of us.

I felt my lungs expand, they were in pain from the little bit of air they got, they burned like when you come up for air after a long dive under water. My heart was beating weakly, but it was beating.

I felt tired, I knew that this sleep wouldn't be the end of it, I was still in pain, but I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I awoke but kept my eyes closed, I wanted to go back to sleep, I was having the most peaceful dream.

My whole body was sore, from the tips of my hair, to the tips of my toenails. My head hurt and my chest hurt. I was still exhausted.

I opened my eyes, and it took some effort. My eyes burned when I saw the intensity of the light. I looked over and my eyes found what it wanted to see, Seth. I looked at him, his eyes looked puffy from crying, his face was tired, he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, but he looked a lot more peaceful than he has in a long time. I saw in his large arms a small dark peachy baby. His skin still had some red to it. He had a full head of black hair. They were both asleep peacefully.

I attempted to get up but my body moaned in pain.

In that second of movement and groan of pain, Carlisle was in the room.

"How are you?" he said with a smile and a hushed tone.

"I'm fine, my body hurts though" I said

"Well that's normal, but you gave us quite a scare" said Carlisle with a chuckle

"Wow, I scared the vampires…do I get a medal of honor or something?" I joked

"I'll be sure to nominate you" he said with his gentle smile

"What happened" I asked him.

"Well, you went into cardiac arrest, we couldn't get your heart to keep going, it took awhile, you almost sent Seth into a heart attack too, he was really worried about you." He said seriously "why didn't you tell anyone you had Cardiomyopathy"

"Well because it's advised not to go through pregnancy, but I didn't want everyone crowding around me the whole time I was pregnant and telling me to abort."

"Well you almost died there" he said sadly "We thought we'd have to tell Seth that we couldn't save you, he was in agony"

I wanted to change the subject and luckily Rosalie came in just in time. She had an almost glowing presence from her; she looked even more beautiful than she normally is when she's smiling.

"Shaye" she said in a cheerful voice "Can I borrow your baby?" she asked

"Yeah" I said, I knew she wouldn't harm him at all. She danced out of the room quickly with Alex in her arms.

"I'll leave you to rest" said Carlisle as he gracefully existed the room.

* * *

As I laid there on the bed, I watched Seth sleep peacefully. After a while Seth awoke with a startle, he looked at his arms and saw that Alex was missing, he panicked, I guess he thought he squished him or something. He stood up and looked frantically around the room. I tried hard to suppress a giggle, it made me remember my favorite movie, _The Lion King II _"Gees Simba the good news is, we found your daughter, the bad news is we dropped a warthog on her, is there a problem with that? Pumbaa let me define, BABYSITTING!" I couldn't hold it any longer and I let out a loud laugh, my sides hurt for they were soar.

Seth's head snapped up to look over at my bed. His face was alight with joy.

"Shaye!" he said with joy as he bounded over to my bed side, he gave me a gentle, longing, missed hug. He looked in my eyes and he looked so much better than he had in months. Then he remembered what caused his panic "Where's Alex?" he asked anxiously like a mother who lost their kid in the department store.

"Rosalie has him" his face relaxed.

It felt awkward being there alone with him after so long of not even being near each other, but it felt right.

"What color are his eyes?" I asked

"Well right now they're a cloudy blue green but they change color after a while and then get to their permanent color." He said to me

"How do you know this" I asked curiously

"I, uh, did some research on pregnancy and stuff" he said embarrassed.

"Oh" I said my heart broke, he went through the trouble of finding out about pregnancy and babies for a baby the thought wasn't even his, and he hate homework, and studying, and libraries. Maybe he does want to be a father; I mean he read Harry Potter for me, even though he mocked it.

"Err…" he said uncomfortably, he shifted his weight from leg to leg "I guess I should leave now that your ok" he said sadly, his eyes and body seemed to contradict his words, he didn't want to leave.

"No, wait….stay, please….I mean, if you want to" I said as he walked out the door. He turned around and sat on the chair next to me.

"ok" he looked at me and kept trying not to continuously look at me.

"Um, I never got to tell you thank you for my birthday present" I said awkwardly

"Uh, yeah, I um, made that a long time ago, and I was saving it for you birthday." He said with dark skin turning darker his cheeks. He looked adorable; he was always a kid at heart, and even though he looks 26 he still has that childish look on his face at times.

"Thank you" I said to him, "Um, if you want to come over, after Carlisle lets me leave, you can come visit Alex if you want"

"Yeah, I'd like that" he said with a huge smile.

There was a knock on the door. Claire came in with Quil at her side.

"Hey sleepy head" Claire said with a radiating smile, her eyes were slightly red from crying.

"Hi Claire!" I said happily. "Come give me a hug" I said extending my sore arms. Claire walked/ran to me.

"I'm so glad you're ok" she said "But don't EVER, scare me like that ever again, you got that missy?" she said wagging her finger.

"Yes mommy, but if you don't mind, can you call Rosalie up here, I want to see Alex." I smiled. Rose must have heard what I said because before we even called her she walked in carefully and walked over to me. I sat myself up and extended my arms to hold him. Rose tentatively passed him to me, like she didn't want to give him to me or let go of him. I held my beautiful baby in my arms and he laid there peacefully.

I put my finger against his little hand and he wrapped his tiny pink finger around my pinky. He had a strong grip.

"Let me try" said Seth excitedly, Claire raised her eyebrows repeatedly when he did that, signaling me that he does want to be with Alex. He walked over to Alex and put his abnormally large pinky by his other hand; Alex wrapped his fingers as far as he could around Seth's. I was elated. Alex literally and figuratively was the bond between me and Seth.

Alex opened up his large eyes; his eyes milky blue green stared at both of us like he knew who we were.

"Shaye" Seth said when Claire and Quil left the room, "I'm serious about my offer, I want to be with you, I want to be with Alex, I don't know if because I love you, and I imprinted on you and he's your son, I feel the need to be with him, I have a connection with him, I love him as if he were my own." He said sincerely. That made me tear up, I was a horrible, horrible person.

"Seth" I took a deep ragged breath, "I need to tell you something" I said seriously, my eyes welled with tears.

At that moment Claire burst through.

"Shaye!" she danced happily. _Could she interrupt at a worse time? Seriously! _I thought in my head. "Can I borrow Alex" she said reaching for him before I could answer. She slowly picked him up but his little fits were determined to hold on to our fingers.

"He's a strong little bugger huh?" said Seth proudly. Seth gently pried his fingers off of ours. "Come on Alex, don't you want to go with Auntie Claire?" he said talking to Alex like he was a five year old instead of a newborn. I looked at him inquisitively. "Oh, if you talk to a baby in a baby voice they'll learn to talk like that, but if you slow down your speech just a bit and talk to them like everyone else, they learn faster, people have done studies on it" he said with a smile, he looked like such a nerd, a hot one at that.

"You're such a geek" I laughed. It felt good to laugh and be with him again, I missed that.

Claire was holding the baby and rocking him to sleep.

"Claire" I told her, "Can you step out for a bit, I want to talk to Seth for a minute." I was trying to communicate with our eyes. It worked

"OH!" she said surprised, "Ok, I'll be downstairs."

I took a deep breath again, and yet again tears stung my eyes and threatened to leak. I felt bad for lying to him for so long, it killed me each time I lied to him.

"Seth I-" was all I got to when Tammy came in. _Oh for Pete's sake! Won't anyone let me be!_

"Honey," Tammy said sweetly "how are you?" she asked clearly concerned for me.

"I'm fine" my anger melted away, Tammy loved me, she was worried about me.

"I came here a little after Claire called me, I rushed over here and they told me to wait downstairs, I can't believe they had the nerve to try to keep me away" she fumed "But unfortunately for me, I'm no match against those stupid vampires" she said joking around.

"I heard that" said Emmett and he boomed a laugh.

"Well, I came in to check on you, but you were asleep, and then apparently CLAIRE" she said loud enough for her to hear from downstairs "Didn't have to courteously to wake me up and tell me you woke up." Tammy came up to hug me. "Well now that you're fine, I'll leave you two." She said as she exited the room.

_Finally! I'm alone, no more interruptions or I'll lose my nerve_

"Seth" I started as I mentally prepped myself. "I want to talk to you about Alex, about us" I said

"Yeah?" he said as he sat down and listened intently.

"Well-" I started, tears came in my eyes, _What is he going to think, will he be mad at me, will he still want to be with me even though I lied to him repeatedly. What if he hates me for this._

Several thought ran through my head at this point.

"Well, Alex-" I said tears overflowed my eyes.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Do ya hate me now?! Cliff Hangers! Will she tell Seth? Find out next time!**

**Hahaha I love how I do this, I'm so tired right now, and I hope you all know my hands have been cramping for typing for like 4 days straight! **

**FYI I'm going to Oregon and Washington and I'm DRIVING THERE! Omg! Well not me actually, my parents, they said "This is going to be the last Spring Break with us" so yeah, I dono how much I'm going to be able to write, but I'll do my best! xD**

**This chapter was meant for a bit of comic relief and gives them a day without some drama.**

**--**

**CallmeEmbrys: **Ok yeah it took a bit longer tonight cause I'm packing xD but its up! 

**QuinnandSeth'sgirl15:**Thank you! xD I know I love Seth! And thank you for reviewing! xD

**Dark Priestess66:**I know I hate em too, I wana keep writing but then nobody reviews lol xD

**Da Floor Hates MeH: **thank you for reviewing, I feel bad about making Seth suffer, I mean hes one of my faves

**Lillian The Lily: **Im sorry, and your gonna hate me for leaving it off like this 

**KayMay:**Well shes not dead, yet, lol jk

**Danni Bambi: **i know i love seth!

**Omniscient Me: **im sorry, are you recuperating now?

--

**I'd like to thank all my readers, If your from these countries REVIEW!**

**USA! (Any one a fellow Californian?)**

**Australia (i got friends there by Adelaide and Elizabeth)**

**UK**

**Canada**

**Argentina (Tengo amigos en Rosario)**

**Romania**

**Norway**

**Qatar**

**Germany**

**MEXICO! (Yes im bias) (Manzanillo, Guadalajara)**

**France (Je sais seulement un peu de francais)**

**Philippines**

**Netherlands**

**Saudi Arabia**

**Finland**

**Peru**

**Puerto Rico**

**New Zeland**

**Denmark**

**And then there's a whole bunch of other ones but only have 1-8 hits, so Let me know if i didnt include you! Dont be Shy!**

**----  
**

_**FYI, if you REVIEW, it might persuade and inspire me to get the next chapter up sooner cause if I feel unloved then it might take me 5-6 days to type it up! think of the characters, dont make them suffer! xD**_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. A Misunderstanding

**

* * *

**

I know, I know your, going to be mad at me from the beginning, but you'll be happier at the end, well a bit!

** And read ALL of it please and thank you**

**I dont own twilight, don't hassle me or harass me because Jacob and Edward didn't end up with you, I'm as disappointed with it as you are. I wanted to be Jacobs Imprint, lol! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A Misunderstanding**

**Chapter 8**

"Well, Alex-" I said tears overflowed my eyes. I didn't know how to tell him, I lied, and made him go through that pain. I had no words. Then I chickened out. "Well Alex seems to really like you, and I could use an extra pair of hands." I said tears overflowed and streamed down my face, I want to tell him, but I can't.

"Okay" he said ecstatically. His smile was a mile wide. I kept kicking myself for not telling him. I am a loser, a chicken, a horrible person.

"I want to get out of here, at least get out and get some air." I complained trying to think of something else.

"Um, let me ask Carlisle, I don't want you injuring yourself or something." He said worried as he cautiously left the room checking behind him every few seconds as he crossed the room to make sure I was ok.

"I won't get hurt, you're here" I said quietly but I think he heard for the smile on his face grew 3 times more, if that was possible.

I watched Seth through the window. He slowly started to strip a little. He wore a shirt the whole time, er most of the time he was here.

He took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. His muscles shined and reflected the sun. He looked like a beautiful painting of mystical Greco-Roman god.

He ran into the forest so the show ended at the shirt.

* * *

A few minutes later Seth came back with Carlisle.

Carlisle came into my room.

"So, you want to get up?" he said with a smile "Let's check." He checked my blood pressure, listened to my heart rate, and a lot more pinching, probing and poking. "Well you seem fine right now, but I want you to stay here until tomorrow, but you can get up and walk around if you want." He smiled and left.

I leaped out of the bed and jumped onto the floor.

"Yes! I'm free!" I yelled as I ran down stairs. I laughed at myself and so did Seth. I was acting like a small child. I ran outside and it was cool outside. "Gah! Cold!" I yelled as I ran back inside.

Seth laughed at me "Maybe you should put something else on, besides shorts and a tee-shirt."

"Nooo" I whined, I don't want to change, I'm comfy" I told him.

"Fine, then" he smiled and pulled me close. His radiating heat kept me warm. We walked out and felt something I was missing a part of me. I reached down and held my nonexistent stomach. I was still chubby on my stomach but it was gone. Seth saw me and my sad look, he then he said "How bout we get Alex, wrap him up in blankets, and bring him out here." I smiled at him.

We walked back inside and Seth stole Alex from Rose. "I'm taking him" he said as he took him from her"

We took the baby outside; He had a hat, mittens, socks, and a blanket around him. His skin is less reddish and darker peach. His hair had a blue-ish tint to it from being so black. We walked around a little, and we sat in the damp grass.

We both talked for the longest time, we caught up on the last several months. He told me that he missed me a lot, but he didn't say how much, he was afraid he'd make me uncomfortable.

We talked about Alex, about school. He asked about my paintings. I told him I hadn't done many painting that I was upset, tired, cranky, and aching. He told me how I should start painting again, that I wasn't ever truly happy when I wasn't painting.

"Can we go back?" I asked him.

"Why?" he asked slightly confused

"Well, you gave me an idea" I told him. We walked back to the house. He chatted away while I listened, I couldn't get enough of his deep sexy voice, I wish I could record it and listen to it all day.

We got back inside, I set Alex in his crib and I found some of Esme's painting supplies that she was going to let me borrow.

I got a big sketch notebook, I began to sketch random shapes they turned into a sunset, the clouds were loosely shaped into a head of a howling wolf. I grabbed color pencils and I put in shades of purple, blue, and pink. I drew and ocean, with the waves gently caressing the shore. I'd been there drawing for at least an hour or so and Alex started to cry.

I got up and picked him up from the crib and laid him on my chest. I tried to sooth him by rubbing his back, but no avail. He kept crying.

"I hope he doesn't have Colic," Seth said.

"What?" I asked clueless.

"Colic, babies sometimes are born with it and they keep crying for no reason" he said making me feel stupid. I, being the mother should know more than Seth, who doesn't even know that Alex is his son, yet he know a lot more than I do, I am ashamed.

My little comment in my head made me laugh. I started laughing loudly and Seth looked at me like I was insane or very sleep deprived. His eye brows knitted in confusion, and his face was filled with a bit of fright, but that only made me laugh even more.

"Uh….are you ok?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah" I laughed "Yeah, I'm fine" I giggled "I just thought of something funny that's all" more giggles escaped.

We laughed at each other and had a great time. For the first time in a long time I felt happy, elated, a huge pressure had been lifted off my chest, and my stomach.

Alex was quiet and calm, I think seeing us together made him happy, even though he can't understand.

"I think his eyes are going to be blue, like yours" Seth told me after our giggle fest was over.

I was about to say 'But you have brown eyes, and brown eyes are a dominant trait' but I stopped myself.

"Like my family, we carry the Blue eyed recessive trait, and if one of my parents had blue eyes I might have them" he said. Luckily I understood this stuff, I took biology last year. I merely nodded and smiled. I began to wonder how Alex would look like. Would he look more like me or Seth?

"Well, it's awfully stuffy in here; I'm going to a walk to stretch my legs. He walked outside but not before waving goodbye like the adorable dork he is.

* * *

All the Cullens gathered around and we began to talk.

Claire asked a question.

"Hey, what color do you think Alex's fur color is gonna be?" she asked curiously. All the Cullen's and Nessie were there.

"Purple would be amazing" said Emmett, I sounded like he was serious.

"Emmett, your joking right?" asked Alice

"No seriously what are the chances of it being purple"

Rose looked embarrassed that he's her husband.

"The chances are zero" said Edward simply

"Well I can't see him, so I'm not much use" Alice added in.

"Brown earthy color would be best for being camouflaged here" Jasper said.

"Well, I'm thinking of more a yellowish brown, a sandy color like Seth." I told them "So what color do you think Bella?" I asked

"Well I think his fur is going to be, more like, I don't know, whatever it is he'll look good" she said

"I'm thinking more of a red, or a blue black color" add Nessie, Jacob was hanging with the other boys. "Yeah, I'm not sure what color fur he'll have"

"What do you mean what fur color?" Seth asked deeply confused. He wasn't getting the conversation. "Wait, like fur, like, like werewolf fur?" He started to get angry. "Someone tell me what's going on!" he said furious.

All the Cullens look frightened and the all walked out of the room. Edward had a look on his face that said he was sorry that he didn't pay better attention to his surroundings, and so did everyone else. You'd think with vampire senses and a werewolf's senses they'd know someone was approaching them, especially one that wasn't supposed to hear this conversation.

"Seth" I said weakly pleading with him. He was fuming. His body was shaking. I felt like I was going to cry.

"No!" he roared, he ran outside and phased right then and there.

I chased after him and I ran and ran through the forest. I cried while I ran, I wanted to explain. I caused him a lot of pain and I caused him even more. I was right in the beginning; he didn't want to be a father. He was fine when he could play uncle or family friend, but a parent, no. I ran through the forest tripping and running. I fell chasing after him even though he was long gone. He was nowhere in sight. I kept running even though I'd never catch up with him. I gave up, I sunk to the floor and I cried and cried for hours.

* * *

Claire and Quil found me in the cold, wet forest floor. I barely recognized it was them.

"Shaye, hun," Claire said softly "I'm sorry, don't worry, we'll explain it to him, and it'll be all right." Claire helped me up. I couldn't stay up. Quil picked me up and slung me over his shoulders onto his back. I grabbed his back. I held on there. Claire held my hand, and had a sad look on her face.

They left me in my bed at the Cullens. Carlisle came up. He checked on me then talked to Claire.

"She can't be stressed, even though she's past the most dangerous part it doesn't mean she can't be in danger" He left us alone and went into his study.

"What did I do to piss off god?" I asked

"I don't think you did anything, I think that everything will work out in the end, and you'll learn how important the people you miss are." Claire told me seriously.

"Yeah but, you and Quil you have like the perfect relationship, the only flaw is that you haven't had sex yet." I told her. Both Quil and Claire were clearly uncomfortable with this conversation by the red in their cheeks.

"I'm going to head out now" Quil said with his cheeks still red. "Bye" he said as he kissed Claire on the cheek and slipped out the door.

"So, I think you deserve 'the talk' now" I told her in all seriousness.

"Uh, no thanks, can't we save this until later?" she was nervous

"Fine, fine, rain check then, but you will get the sex talk, understood." I told her with a meek smile

"Oh yeah, like I'm totally going to take advice from a teen mom." She said sarcastically with a smile

"Well at least you'll learn what not to do" I smiled back despite the horrible situation I was in "and learn from my mistakes"

We sat there and smiled, but then I started thinking grim thoughts.

"Do you think Seth will hate me?" I asked sad at the thought

"No, I don't think so, I think that he might be a bit upset, but he won't hate you" she said trying to cheer me up. "But I think he'll be mostly thrilled by the fact that you'll be a true family" she said with a smile "I'm sure he won't be able to have father son moments, and play football or baseball or whatever they do." She smiled

I felt a little bit better but I don't think it'll be that easy. I mean if someone lied to you for most of your relationship, put you threw a lot of pain, lied to you repeatedly, supposedly cheated on you, lied about your own child, told you it wasn't your child, refused to let them be near you, and caused you even more pain, you wouldn't take them back. I don't see how Seth will overlook all of the tangled web of lies.

I kept coming up with reasons why he'd hate me after this, and the list was depressingly long, and my 'He'll be happy I did this' list was incredibly short, the only plus was 'Alex is his son' that's it.

I rambled on and on in my head, and it made me more depressed by the second, I don't think anything will be right with us ever again, I'm positive this is going to go horribly, horribly wrong, and it will end in disaster, and me being hated by all the people in La Push. Call me melodramatic, but it's true, I mean how can anyone still like me after this gets out.

* * *

**OMG! I'm FINALLY done with done with this chapter! Thank you to ALL of you people who reviewed you really encouraged me to finish this chapter when I was about to give up and call it quits for the day. **

**Please excuse me for my really long Run-on sentences here, it's supposed to give the whole ranting really fast feeling. xD**

* * *

**CallmeEmbrys:** lol if only, i went to Oregon and Washington, and i was hoping to see some Indians xD lol

**Vixki-Marie: **Lol! he'll find out soon, i promise, yeah and i wanted him to find out sooner, but i wanted to put all this to show his loving and commintment and he would make the best parent, hes protective, loving and a giant child! xD and not to mention hot!

**liljenrocks: **Lol sorry for leaving you hanging, yet again! lol im already started on ch. 9

**Shady8967: **Lol i know! everyone loves seth, he's just lovably lovable! your from the UK? really thats amazing! its my goal to go there this summer, and meet a British, Irish, Scotish, or Walesish? guy and make him my best friend! (i love accents) im trying to get my bf to learn a to speak in a British Accent! xD

**ElectroCouture: **aww thank you! and yeah they better choose a good and hot actor to portray him! thank you so much for reviewing! And thank you so much!

**Lilliana The Lily: **Lol i updated, and Mexico? Where r you from, or your family? yay!

**Omniscient Me:** ok I updated, sorry it took so long. Yeah USA! What state? You don't have to say if you don't want to

**Danni Bambi: **yeah! Another USA, What state?

**Twilight Potter Obsession: **San Francisco? I'm from Sac!

**KayMay: **lol I know, it's cold, only with a few warm days, but it's getting warmer

**TakeGuess: **Thank you so much for reading my story!! xD Thank you for reviewing! And Canada? I sadly have only been directly across the border to one of the airports to make another flight. But it was REALLY cold xD Is there good snow up there? Lol I'm rambling on like I were talking to you face to face.

* * *

**LOL OK! So please review! And Thank you to all my readers! And thank you all my reviewers! And I am sadly almost done with this story! I will continue ****My Universe My Life****. It's about Quil and Claire, and Seth and Shaye will be a big part of the story, like they are already.**

**I will update ****My Universe, My Life**** soon, I just want to finish outlining the rest of this and a couple future chapters on Quil and Claire's Story! **

**Oh and understand that the TITLE is called a Misunderstanding. Thus Seth Misunderstands the whole thing with the baby, wait till the next chapter to find out what he really thinks it up with it.**

* * *

**Please enjoy- - - to get to My Universe, My Life copy this and paste it in the little bar thingy but remove the spaces!**

**Fanfiction . net/s/4297227/1/My_Universe_My_Life **

**or**

**fanfiction . net/u/1580547/ChicaDeTwilight**

* * *

**And PLEASE review! REVIEW! You know you want to! You are getting very sleepy, you want to review!**


	9. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Ok, so you guys read the title of the last one, it was a misunderstanding. And now you know what he misunderstood.**

**Ok, so same thing over and over again, I don't own Twilight, if I did Jacob would end up with me.**

* * *

**The Truth Will Set You Free**

**Chapter 9**

**Seth's P.O.V.**

I walked in with a smile. I felt happy for the first time in a long time. Everything was going to be ok. I was going to be with Shaye and Alex; we are going to be a family.

I saw all the Cullens, Quil, Nessie, and Claire gathered around and talking. I cheerfully walked in to join in the conversation. I heard something I wish I didn't.

"I'm thinking more of a red, or a blue black color" Nessie said. "Yeah, I'm not sure what color fur he'll have"

"What do you mean what fur color?" I asked confused, I couldn't comprehend this. "Wait, like fur, like, like werewolf fur?" then, I understood. They lied to me, they betrayed me. "Someone tell me what's going on!"I was furious.

"Seth" Shaye, her beautiful face was filled with tears and sadness, I can't believe I was doing this to her, I continually kept hurting her when I didn't want or mean to. But how could she do this to me. How could one of my brothers do this to me? Shaye wanted to explain, but it hurt too much, I didn't want to talk to her, or anyone else.

My reaction was either going to flight or fight, I didn't want to fight.

"No!" I roared. I was too angry to be rash. I was shaking and trembling. I bolted out the door and phased. I ran into the forest, I wanted to runaway. I heard Shaye's attempt to follow me, but I kept going faster and faster, I didn't want to hurt her.

How could one of my own brothers betray me like, my best friends? I didn't know who didn't it but someone did, and I'd find out whom. Who would sleep with my imprint, and get her pregnant, hurt me, put me through all this pain, and endanger her life and not care?

Jacob was out, he has Nessie, Sam has Emily, Embry has Julie, Quil has Claire. Paul has Rachelle, Jared has Kim, and Leah and Jamie are girls.

The only ones left were Collin, Brady, Will, Chris, Casey, and Robert. **(A/N:Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Leah stopped phasing unless they it's an emergency so they can grow up with their imprints. However Leah still occasionally phases so she doesn't get too old Every girls dream.)**

Who would do this to us; I was going to kill them. I don't blame Shaye, I'm sad and upset she did what she did and how she didn't tell me, but I blame whoever did this.

I ran up to a tree and started to attack it. I clawed it and bit it. I felt rage surging through my body.

No wonder I felt an attachment to Alex, he's going to join the pack some day. I tried to think about who would do it. I couldn't come up with who would do this to me.

* * *

I found Collin and Brady first. I phased back. I was just about ready to attack them.

"Was it one of you" I growled, they could feel the sense of blinding crazed anger.

They looked confused and scared.

"What?" they looked and talked to me cautiously, like a mentally unstable person, I was, and I probably looked it too.

I was infuriated. "Did you do it?" I growled

"Did what?" they looked truly confused, they didn't do it,

I ran to find the others leaving a trail of up kicked dust drifting in the air. I left them confused when I saw Chris with his brother Casey and their friend Robert. They either must have seen the crazed look on my face or they were guilty. I growled at them, I felt insane. They looked at me afraid like I had snapped, which I most likely had. They never really took a particular liking to Shaye in the first place, but there was one person who had, Will. He said he liked white chicks, and that he loved blonds with blue eyes. He always commented on Shaye and I thought it was all teasing, fun and games, but I apparently it wasn't.

"Will" I roared, Will jumped up in shock. He stared afraid. "Why did you do it?" I growled.

"What?" he asked afraid for my sanity.

"You did it didn't you?" I yelled

"Did, what? Your insane" he said back to me "go away"

I growled and fought with him, only thinking of attacking him. He was confused and lost. I don't know who did it.

I was taking out my anger, frustration and pain out on him.

_He's insane! _Will thought. _Why is he attacking me?_ He seemed confused and a bit afraid of me and how I snapped. I left in a rush, it wasn't any of them, unless they could hid it well, I was going to find out some answers now, and if Shaye wouldn't tell me, I'd move on to Claire, and then Edward.

I ran to the Cullens house to get some answers from someone.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

Seth came up to me with an angry, confused, betrayed, and upset expression on his face that he was trying to mask.

"Seth" I cried "I'm sorry I lied to you" I was sobbing "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's not your fault" he said "But tell me PLEASE tell me who it is" he said angrily "Who was it"

I was deeply confounded

"Who? What?" I said

"Who was it" he repeated still angry

"I don't understand" I told him "I really don't"

"Who got you pregnant" he said getting more upset. He lost me there.

"What?" I was still confused

"It has to be part of the pack because Alex is going to be a wolf" Seth said "I won't be mad at you, I promise" he said sincerely, he looked sad yet angry at the same time, he looked like he was going to cry.

Then it clicked. Seth thought Alex's father was someone in the pack besides him. I don't know whether it's because of the huge amount of stress that had been lifted from telling the truth, or because of the ridicules thought that Seth had, but I began to laugh.

I was laughing hysterically. I fell to the floor and literally started rolling around with laughter. I think a fuse blew in my head.

"This is not funny Shaye" he told me angry now, he thought I was taunting him.

"No, no" I laughed still on the floor "It's you" I laughed. I'm positive now that at that point I became insane.

"What?" he asked confused as I was a little while ago. I managed to stifle my laugh to a mere giggle.

"You're Alex's dad" I told him with a giggle escaping my mouth

"But, what?" he was still deeply confused "but you said…" he was extremely lost and trying to piece together the puzzle. "But you told me…" he was still trying to figure it out "you were barely two months…"

"Yeah well, I lied, I was three" simply stated. I let him piece everything together, and think about it. It took him awhile.

"You, you mean, you…lied to me?" he said in shock. I was waiting for the anger "and Alex is my son?" he said still in a daze.

"Yeah" I said ashamed of myself now. I stared at the ground.

"But why did you keep him and you away from me?" he said confused on the subject

"Well, I knew you didn't want kids because then you can't have a life of your own" I said tears falling to the floor. I was waiting for him to say 'you were right' or something like that.

"I thought so at the time, but then I realized Jacob must be really lucky to have a family with the person he loves the most." He said he too had tear in his eyes. He pulled my chin up so I would look into his eyes. "I want to be with you for every second of my life. I didn't realize how much I love you until you were gone." He said "and I don't want you to ever leave me again, please?" he stared into my eyes. "I love you so much, I was in so much pain thinking you didn't love me anymore, I even went as far as stalking you in school, and to your house" He laughed a little

"Really? Because I really missed you too, I spent hours each day crying."

"I don't want you to cry anymore, I'm here, and when your sad, so am I" he stared past my eyes and into my soul. "We're connected, the pain you feel, I feel."

I ran into his arms and I cried tears of joy. His smell and warmth was inviting. His arms were wrapped lovingly and protectively around me. I thought he was never going to let me go, and I was fine with that.

"Oh, and before I forget" I sniffled "Alex's full name, the name Claire and I chose a while ago is; Alexander Seth Clearwater" I told him "If you don't mind that is" his face entire face was filled with a huge radiating joyous smile.

"Of course I don't, I love it" he smiled even wider. We smiled at each other, all was good now. Everything was going to work out, just like Claire said.

"Oh" his smile dropped "I wish I could have been there to support you through you pregnancy" he said sadly

"But you were, when I was going through labor, you were there" I smiled "and you don't have to miss a complaining second, cause Claire recorded all of it, all my complaints and aches." I smiled and so did he.

"But did you seriously think I wouldn't want to be with you because of a baby I supposedly didn't want?" he asked bringing the conversation back

"Yeah, I thought I would have ruined you life and you would be obligated to stay"

"No, I would never do that, I love you too much, I'd want to stay" he smiled "I do want to stay, I want to raise Alex as a family" I smiled and hugged him tighter. No wonder I love him.

We stayed and talked out what happened, all was fine.

* * *

We walked back to the Cullens house, everything that seemed threatening before no longer was. The whole world seemed right. The air was filled with relief and joy.

We entered the large beautiful house and then Edwards face was light with a smile. Everyone else saw us together and they smiled to. I walked over to Rosalie who was holding Alex, she handed him off to Seth.

"Hey little guy," he said with a smile. "You're so big, you're only six days old" he smiled

"Wait five?" I was confused. "I thought he was three."

"You were out for three days" he said

"Oh, wow" I was amazed "all this drama in only six days"

"Yeah, I know, a lot huh?" He smiled. "And all this got resolved pretty fast, I think it's because I love you so much, and we're meant to be." He tickled Alex; his face was making faces at him. Alex's stare was unfocused and he stared at his moving mouth and eyebrows, I laughed. "I can't believe he's mine." Seth said with joy

"Well believe it, you have a lot of dirty diapers in your future" I laughed and so did he.

"So, uh, I heard about your mom" he said sadly. "Where are you going to stay?" He asked

"Um, I never really thought of it, I guess, I'd stay at Claire's. I mean I have my own room there." I told him. I never really thought of any other option, I assumed I was going to stay at my house, then after what my mom did, I was going to stay at Claire's.

"You, know, I could kick Quil out, or not, my house has three rooms." He smiled his eyes were twinkling with delight "Me, you, and if necessary, Quil, just temporary." He smiled

"Oh," I never really thought of it, but the idea sounded great, I think I'd have to think about it." I told him with a smile, I think I would take him up on the offer, then I would never have to be apart from him again.

"Cool," he laughed, His body radiated with joy, He and Alex looked so much alike. They both had their dark hair black hair, and their facial structure looked a lot like him. I bet he is going to make a really handsome werewolf. He is going to find a beautiful imprint and they'll fall in love like we did, except without the drama.

Alex started crying, I looked around and I needed to feed him, Carlisle suggested that breast milk has all the vitamins he needs and helps with the antibodies. I felt awkward as I sat down and opened my shirt. I tried to cover myself with a blanket while I was feeding Alex.

Seth stared his eyes were boggled out of his head.

"Wow" is all he said.

"I know, my breast are swollen, and big, and I'm all fat and squishy" I complained

"No," he stared into my eyes, looking into my soul. "you only get more beautiful every day."

I smiled; I had a good feeling everything was going to work out.

* * *

**Come back soon, I will have one short chapter after this to make it an even 10 chapters. My next chapter will be her and Seth adjusting and how they get along, then Claire and Quil will be updated and I will continue that! It will be long! I hope, I came up with new ideas of- My Universe, My Life.**

**Ok, so please review! xD**

**Omniscient Me: **now do you know?

Arizona! and aww poor seth why is he mad?

**Lilliana The Lily: **Do you see why he was mad? Guadalajara! Yeah!

**Vixki-Marie: **Aww why were/are you going to murder me?

**CallmeEmbrys: **Lol I know I felt that Emmett didn't really have a part and I love Emmett, so yeah. An Indian hunting! Whoo!!

**KayMay: **Yeah, I hate the summer! Its too hot!

**Twilight Potter Obsession: **Yay! Lol! And I updated!

**Danni Bambi: **Its up and do you understand?

**liljenrocks: **Lol she FINALLY told him, it was getting on my nerve lol xD

**VampireNick009: **Lol I know, I just wanted her to be melodramatic! Thank you for reviewing!

**Review, REVIEW, review, rEvIeW, ReViEw! Please?**

**This is the second to last chapter. so review review review!**


	10. The Happily Ever After

**Ok, this is the end of this story, however Seth, Shaye and Alex will be huge parts of future My Universe, My Life chapters. Its Quil and Claire story. You can click on my name and scroll down. I hope you enjoyed it! So read My Universe, My Life and see what becomes of them! xD**

**I don't own it! as you already know, and if you dont, then your insane as me! xD**

* * *

**The Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 10**

All of them helped me move into Seth's house. Sue came over to see her grandchild. It's kind of cool how we're all related now. Charlie, Bella's dad is married to Sue; they're kind of old now. Sue is Seth and Leah's mom. Jacob is married to Nessie, so that connects the Cullens to the Blacks. Embry is either Sam or Jacob's brother. Soon it's going to be a whole lot of incest. Maybe that's how they got their spirit powers as a cause of mutation from incest.

Anyway, I moved into Seth's house, we have the master bedroom, and Alex has Seth's old room, and Quil has Leah's old room. Quil complained about having Leah's old room, how he might turn as bitter as she was before, and how it's decorated all girly, even though it wasn't that much.

Quil opted to room in Claire's house, in her room more like it, and Tammy pulled a chair close to him, stood on it, and then hit him in the head with a frying pan. It was hilarious slapstick humor.

Alex seemed right at home. We all fussed over him and Seth regrets volunteering himself to be diaper changer to make up for not being with me through my pregnancy.

"Diaper time" I called for Seth "it's your turn to go change the baby"

"Do I have to?" he whined like a small child

"Hey, you volunteered" I told him. I smiled; he helped a lot but hated changing diapers

"But he smells," he wrinkled his nose "and I have an extra strong sense of smell." I laughed like an evil maniac

"Too damn bad" I laughed. I felt so much lighter, literally and metaphorically. I felt so relieved now that's there are no secrets.

Once Seth went to go change his diaper and it smelled so bad he passed out. Then Nessie, Jake, and a lot of others told Seth to put cologne or perfume on his nose by his nostril and plug it with something.

* * *

Every day we went for a walk to First Beach and to Claire's house. Charlie loved his step grandchild. He treated him like a real grandchild. He missed being a Grandpa and Nessie grew up really fast, and Alex is a normal human baby, for now.

Now we could make a joke on anything and not have any guilt or anything, everything was in the past now. We love each other, we're in love, and we're a family.

Once we were up by the cliffs looking into the ocean, I parked Alex's stroller by a tree and then shoved Seth off the cliff. Unfortunately he grabbed my hand pulled me with him. He pulled me close up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me to protect me from the fall. It was the most exhilarating thing I ever felt. I felt the wind blow my hair all around. The fall seemed to take forever, my stomach dropped and my heart raced so fast like it would burst. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I screamed loudly with joy, it was amazing, better than a rollercoaster. Seth yelled with me. We landed in the icy waters. We plummeted down into the deep blue green water. It wasn't that cold with Seth holding me but I was still shivering.

I felt my lungs screaming for oxygen. We swam to the surface and I took a huge deep breath. I laughed and my lungs protested. I splashed him with water as I shivered and my teeth chattered.

I attempted to race him to the shore, but of course he beat me.

"You know, you could just let me win to help my self esteem"

"Yeah right, one, you'd know I let you win, and two, you don't have self esteem problems, you have a huge ego" he laughed

"Fine, be that way, insult me, I can't believe it." I mocked being mad. "You know what? No sex for you." I said

"You can't withhold something that isn't being given out." Seth threw back at me.

"Fine, then it'll never be given out" I pretended to be more upset.

"Yeah right, you can't possibly say that and mean it having a stud of a boyfriend like me" he said pretending to have a huge ego.

"And who say's your hot?" I asked

"You, me, and every other person on the planet" he laughed. That made me laughed really hard.

"You have a mega ego" I laughed we both did. We walked back soaking wet, with me shivering. We walked back to where I put Alex. He was fast asleep in his stroller that was basically reclined into a small bed. I got an idea. "Hey, can you push Alex home?" I asked to make him say yes before I proposed the challenge

"Sure" he agreed happily.

"Ok, so now, I'll race you home." I jetted off towards the house.

"Wait!" Seth called back, "It's bumpy! I can't run while pushing this stroller!" He yelled towards me. I heard him grumble "Screw it," I turned my head and saw him carrying the stroller in his arms and run.

"Cheater!" I yelled back at him.

"It's not cheating, I'm just using what I have to an advantage." He laughed back.

He still made it back to the house before I did. He gloated and I punched him as hard as I could, knowing I couldn't hurt him. He was an excellent punching bag and a way to relieve stress. He always laughed at me when I did it, but I didn't care.

We put Alex in his crib. And he kicked around a little. He was so cute. He lost most of his redness and he started getting a dark peachy color. His hair was soft and feathery.

When he was 7 weeks he started to smile, then at 10 weeks he started smiling. He started smiling and laughing early according to everyone I know, Seth was pretty proud, he said his son is a genius, I just simply replied that he's just a goof ball, exactly like his dad. Around that time he started smiling and giggling a lot. He is the happiest baby I'd ever met. He cried a lot at first but now he hardly every cries. He whines when he wants or needs something, but doesn't cry.

He really loves Seth, but the order is; Me, Seth, Claire, Quil, Nessie, Jacob, Sue, Charlie and then the others.

I wake up in a serene, peaceful state. I always look to my side and see Seth; his strong, protective arms are always wrapped around me.

I hear the sweet songbirds sing in the morning, I get to paint almost every day, and I sold six of my paintings, I got a total of four thousand dollars in total for all of them, I know it's not much but I'm getting somewhere. Then I got hired to do a portrait of a family, and requests for others.

Rose comes and babysits so we can have time to ourselves. We go on dates, dinner, movies, hang out, and sleep, a lot of sleeping; taking care of a baby is exhausting. I have to work as a secretary, at a business in Port Angeles, Seth is a mountain ranger or something of that sort, actually what the people in Forks don't know is that he's actually just patrolling.

Many have offered to help financially with Alex, but we refused. Sure our budget is really, really tight, sure we're exhausted a lot, and yes our lives can be pretty hectic, but we're making it work. I don't want to be one of those people who just breeze though life doing nothing, I want to earn things, and work hard. I am stressed out a lot, I get frustrated, and I'm always tired, but I enjoy myself a lot, as long as I'm with Seth and Alex, I'm happy and everything will be fine.

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes, I know it's a short chapter, but please keep in mind it's hard to work on two stories at once. But don't worry this isn't the last time you will hear of Seth and Shaye, If you Read- My Universe, My Life, it's a Quil & Claire fanfic. Here, copy and paste this in the little web address bar thing and delete the spaces between the Fanfic and the dot/period (.) **

**you can also just click on my Name, ChicaDeTwilght and scroll ALL the way down and click on My Universe, My Life.**

**Or you can just search it, and make sure its under Twilight, and Books, and Claire and Quil, or just type in the search bar My Universe, My Life Quil Claire, and my story will show up.**

**Read it if you want to find out what happens to them, they are a MAJOR part of the story, this story and My Universe, My Life are corresponding stories, so yep! xD **

**Please read it! I hope you enjoyed this story, it is now complete!**

* * *

Dark Priestess66: Lol like Jerry Springer, doctor Phil kind of thing? Lol that's what I thought, 'this could be on a family problem show'

Danni Bambi: Ok, last chapter, sorry xD

KayMay: I know, I almost didn't make them a get together for a long time. I'm glad I made this discision

Twilight Potter Obsession: Sorry, its over, I might do a sequel, but probably not for a while, It depends how many want the sequel

Omniscient Me: Last one, I'm sorry, but it's a relieve and like an accomplishment, my first Complete story!

Lilliana The Lily: Aww thank you! xD I'm really glad you enjoyed it!

VampireNick009: Lol, I felt I had to put comical relieve in it! xD Then I started laughing myself thinking of his face too! I'm so glad you enjoyed my story and read all of it.

liljenrocks: I know, I was like FINALLY! Yep, he is very loving, and a giant puppy, and childish! I'm sorry its over unless I get enough encouragement to write a sequel, But I'm soo glad you liked it! xD

QuinnandSeth'sgirl15 : I know, I almost didn't make her tell him, that he was going to find out like years later, but I decided against it, it'd be too depressing. Lol and you gave me the idea on the "but he smells!" part, thank you! xD

CallmeEmbrys: AWW thank you! xD I'm so glad, I was like, ugg I want to update Quil and Claire's first, but then I was like, I'll just finish it now! You gave me a lot of encouragement that I needed to finish! Thank you

Vixki-Marie: Aww thank you! xD I'm glad you didn't murder me! xD and I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy My Universe, My Life! You also encouraged me a lot! xD and I was like omg, Shaye tell him already, I was arguing with her in my head, because as you know, I'm insane

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW! Review it if you loved it, Review it if you liked it, Review if you have an Idea, Review it just to review, review it just to chat, Review it just to tell me what you think.**


End file.
